


Night Owls

by sketzocase



Category: Dark Wolverine (Comics), Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Drug Use, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketzocase/pseuds/sketzocase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny wanted a simple night out. No worries. No cares. But when you find your ex naked in a park... well you have questions. Questions lead to answers. And answers lead to a drunken night that no one will be able to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 10 PM

“Will you get down from there?” I hiss.

There’s sirens in the distance.

“No!” he yells, head tilted towards the sky.

How can he sound so forceful while being so, soo, sooooo intoxicated?

“Listen-“

“I’m king of the fucking mountain and the rest of you are…” he pauses. “What’s those bugs? The little ones that bite?”

“Ants?” Why am I feeding this?

“Those fuckers!” he crows. “You’re all ants!”

“Listen-“

“Bow to your King!” he crows, head tilted back in ecstasy.

The sirens get closer.

“Well your majesty,” I even give him a bow, “Those sirens are cops. You need to get off of that statue and put at least some of your clothing back on and move as far away from that bar as possible.”

“Gimme a kiss if I come down?” he slurs.

“Is that a question?”

“Demand.” he smiles in what I’m sure he thinks is a charming manner. “A demand from your benevol… benever… “ he stops. “Fuck. Your King!” he crows the last part.

“No.” I say calmly. “Because we’re not together anymore.”

“We’re not?” his face falls.

“Nope.” I cross my arms.

His shoulders slump forward and leans his head on the statue of the man in front of him. The statue man.

Some revolutionary hero on a horse that my ex boyfriend is now dishonoring.

He’s sitting on the horse behind the hero and I have no clue how he got up there.

“Why not?” he pouts.

“Because we got in a fight.” I inform. There’s no way he forgot this.

I shouldn’t even be here.

I had shit to do tonight.

Shit to do that would take my mind off of HIM.

And now here he is.

And here I am.

And he’s off his ass.

“Why?”

“Because You have commitment issues.” I try not to sound too angry.

“Why?”

I sigh. “I don’t know. You just do.”

He leans back on the horse, right arm wrapped around the statue man’s neck.

The sirens get closer.

“Why are there sirens?” he blinks his eyes in confusion.

I shake my head. “Because a disorderly intoxicated mutant started a bar riot.”

“That’s me.” he slurs with a smile. “I’m the disorderly intoxicated mutant.”

“Yes... that is.”

“I like this story. Tell it again.”

“No.” I sigh. “No. This is not story time. Those cops are going to want to come after you.”

“And you came to save me?”

“You ran out in front of my taxi half naked and bleeding.” I remind him. “I came to stop this public disturbance before the cops got involved.”

Like the super human community needs anymore blows to it.

Daken get’s in the press… someone finds out his Wolverine’s kid.

Logan’s dead. They trace the Wolverine title back to Laura

Laura has to deal with bad press… and her job is hard enough right now.

“But you came to save me.” he sings.

“I came to stop you.” I correct.

“I need a hero.” he pouts. “Won’t you be my hero?”

“How are you even drunk?” I ask for the millionth time.

“I’m not.” he says very seriously very suddenly.

“You’re not intoxicated.” I state rather than ask.

“I’m not DRUNK.” he emphasizes. “I’m high.”

“You’re high.” I state in disbelief.

He nods. “Like a fucking space shuttle.”

“You can get high?”

He nods.

“When do you stop being high?”

“Pass me my pants.” he says instead of answering.

“Come down and get your pants." I counter offer.

He shakes his head. “Oh.” He slurs. “I have to piss.”

“No, no, no.” He carefully dismounts the horse, walks to the other side of the statue, and whips his dick out. “Stop that!” I hiss.

“Look!” he cries happily. “I’m a fountain.”

“Daken…” I hiss. “That’s very funny. Now come down.” When he’s done desecrating the statue he comes back to the front with a smile- naked as he could possibly be. 

I glanced at his discarded clothing and didn't see any underwear. He chose a hell of a night to go without. 

“I’m off my horse.” he says in confusion.

“And one step closer to being a good law abiding citizen.” I offer him a smile. “Now if you’ll just come down off the statue- “

“I hope you didn’t look at me pee.” he says- somehow managing to sound ‘holier than thou’. “We’re not together anymore you know.” He grins like an idiot.

The sirens stop. I can see lights through the trees. We’re not that far from the bar.

“Daken,” I try to reason. “Do you know what the police do to naughty mutants?”

“Oh,” he slurs. “I’m naughty am I?”

Wrong word.

He sits on the statue again.

“Pretty…” he looks up. “Pretty horse.” He taps said horse with his hand. “I’m a cowboy.”

“The cops are coming.” I try again. “Where are you staying? I’ll take you there.”

“Gimme a kiss.” he repeats.

“No.”

He pouts. “Please? I’ll put my pants back on.”

The cops are going to find him. They’re a lot less lenient on mutants than they are humans. It won’t even matter that I’m with him. And once he’s in jail they’ll turn him over to S.H.I.E.L.D -which won’t be good.

Argh. “Fine.” I sigh. “Fine. Come off the statue and put your clothes back on- And I will give you a kiss.”

“Wonderful!” he cheers.  
Daken jumps down off the statue, landing gracefully a few feet in front of me.

I have to admit- the view is nice.

His body is perfect. I mean perfect.

The tattoo is always nice.

“Someone’s horny.” he sings.

“Daken- “ I sigh.

“You owe me,” he stalks towards me. It’s extremely sexual. His eyes are definitely screaming ‘bedroom’. “A kiss.” He stops in front of me, chest to mine.

“I do.” I agree. “Here.” I quickly lean forward and peck his cheek.

Daken looks majorly confused.

“Whaa?”

“That was a kiss.” I smile. “You didn’t say what kind of kiss. That was a kiss and-“

“I’m gonna climb the horse again.” Daken slurs, turning around.

“Wait- wait!” I have to think of something. “I know this great sushi restaurant!” I don’t know why I said it... but I did.

He raises an eyebrow. “Do they have tuna?”

“Ah…”

“I like tuna.”

“Yup.” I say quickly. “They have it! Tons of it! Cooked, raw, grilled… tons of tuna!”

He turns back to me, bends down and starts to collect his various articles of clothing.

Nice pants? Check. Button up shirt? Check. Socks? Uh… well he’s got one of them so... check. Shoes? Shoes? Where are his-

“Uh oh.” he slurs.

“Uh oh?”

“I lost my shoes.”

“Looks like it.” I nod.

“I think they’re at the bar.” He starts to walk in that direction.

I quickly grab him. “No, no.” I say quickly. “Daken the cops are at the bar because of you. You can’t go back there tonight.”

“But my shoes….” he stops. “Gimme yours.”

“Mine?” I ask in shock. “You want my shoes?"

He nods.

“Why?”

“To go to the restaurant.”

I could fight with him. I could… but he’s high. And how quickly does ‘dopey high Daken” turn into ‘Raging psychopath’ Daken?

I pull off my sneakers and hand them to him. He looks at the shoes in my hands and tilts his head to the side.

“No.” he slurs.

“No what?”

“I don’t want your shoes.”

Well... that’s a relief.

“You know- I could just take you home.” I offer. “Then you wouldn’t need shoes. We can go to the other side of the park, I’ll call a taxi, and you can call it an evening. How’s that sound?”

“Lame.” he puts his hand in his pocket and freezes. “Oh!” A smile spreads across his face. “Johnny! Look!” He pulls out a small plastic baggie. In it are two green pills.

“What’s that?”

“Yummy.” he slurs. He tips the pills into his hand.

“Daken what is that?”

“It’s… headache medicine.”

I know he’s lying.

“You don’t get headaches. What is that?”

“Daken medicine.” he whispers.

“Don’t –“

He pops the pills into his mouth and dry swallows.

“Daken medicine!” he cries.

Drugs. He just took more drugs.

“That was a drug- wasn’t it?”

He nods.

He’s high. He’s going to get higher.

It would be horrible of me to leave him alone.

I need a game plan. Something to get Daken back into his home.

His hotel.

Wherever the fuck he stays.

“Johnny,” he slurs.

God the pills are already kicking in.

“Yea?”

“Did you play games as a child?” His eyes are shut and his head is tilted back again.

I don’t know where this is going... but I nod.

Daken nods back. “I played a few. Want to play with me?” he grins, still not looking at me.

“Will that game get you further away from the police?” I question.

“Oh yes.” he answers.

“Cool.” I try to give him a smile. “What’s the game?”

Daken sways a little on his feet. “Hunt.”

“Hunt?” Hunt? I’ve never heard of that game. “What’s that?”

“It’s like… ah…. “ he taps me with his hand. “I go hide. And you hunt me. But we won’t play for real.” he whispers the last part. “You don’t have to hurt me when you find me.”

“Hurt you?”

He nods. “You hurt the person in hunt. But you don’t ...” he looks to the side. “Oh look at the bug.”

The …

It’s a roach.

“Nasty.” I grimace.

He steps back.

“So… come hunt me Johnny.” he leans forward again. “But don’t hurt me.”

I don’t think this a good idea.

“Okay- but when you hide-“

“NO rules on hiding!” he giggles.

Before I can respond, He’s running away.

Not jogging, not sprinting-flat out running.

And god he’s fast.

“Daken!”

“Hunt me!” he calls in the distance.

I take off running after him.

This park isn’t the nicest of places to be doing this at night. The trails are well lit... but I have a feeling that Daken won’t be following them.

My feeling is confirmed when I get to a particularly bushy part that’s obviously been torn through.

“Daken??” I call.

No answer.

I run until I’m out of breath. “Daken??” I call again. “I don’t like this game!!”

There’s rustling.

“Daken?”

I light my right hand on fire, a sudden wave of unease rushing over me.

“Daken?”

“Rawr!” I jump three feet in the air as something jumps out of the bushes and straight into me- knocking me down. I have to extinguish my hand so I don’t burn whatever creature that-

“You’re too loud!” Daken giggles. “I heard you coming for me!”

He’s on top of me…. laughing.

“I win!” he crows. “I win the game!”

That was... an odd game.

Very odd game.

“You do win the game.” I try to sit up but he won’t move.

“Let’s take a nap.” he slurs.

“No.” I soothe. “No. we can take a nap at your house. Don’t you want to go to your house?”

He blinks slowly. “No.” he smiles. “I don’t ever want to go home again.”

“Daken-“

“Ever, ever, ever.” he slurs, sitting up.

“Where are you going to go then?”

He grins. “To a food truck. I’m hungry.”

“You don’t eat off of food trucks.” I dismiss.

“Yes I do.” he giggles. “When no one is around.”

I ... did not know that.

Wwhat do you eat?”

“Tacos!” he cries loudly. He blinks in confusion. “Wait- not tacos. Bacon cheese fries.”

“Those are two very different things.” I smile.

“What do you eat off of food trucks?” he asks.

“Ah… anything I guess.” I get up off the ground.

He gets up and starts to walk a little in front of me.

Very suddenly he stops in the trail and looks back at me. “Give me your hand.”

“My... hand?”

He nods.

“Why?”

Daken smiles brightly. “I want to hold it.”

“You... want to hold my hand?”

“I want to hold your hand.” he repeats.

“Here.”

He nods.

“In public.”

He nods again.

I shouldn’t do it.

But…

“Okay.” I take his hand and go to his side. “We’re holding hands.”

“Yes.” he slurs. “I should show you my horse darling.”

“Your... horse?”

“In the park.”

oh.

“I’ve seen that horse.” I say quickly. “Why don’t you show me something else?”

“Like…”

“Food truck?” I question.

“Why would I do that?”

I’m confused. “We were just talking about a food truck.”

He stops walking again. “Oh!” he snaps his fingers. “Cheese fries.” he turns to me with a stern look on his face. “Very important business.” And then he dissolves into giggles. “Won’t you take me to get some?”

“Maybe I can get you some from a drive thru?” I offer. “On the way home.”

“I don’t want to go home.” he pouts. “Ever.”

“You don’t mean that-“

“I’m going to stay up all night.” He continues.

“No you’re-“

“I’ve got twelve pills left.” he says, moving from holding my hand to holding my arm.

“NO yo-“

“I hid them.” he smiles. “SO they’d be a surprise when I wanted them.”

“You ... hid drugs.” I state.

“Yes.” He nods.

“To surprise yourself.”

“Yes.”

“Did you do that before you took any?”

He shakes his head. “I did it at the bar! Isn’t it a great idea???”

I feel like he wants me to say ‘yes’… but the idea that he has twelve more of these pills that really change his behavior and personality is a little scary.

“Why don’t we find those pills... and give them to me?” I offer. “For safe keeping.”

“Safe keeping?” he shakes his head “They’re very safe with me.”

“I just think that if I had them- they’d be safer.” I try again.

“Nope.” he slurs, walking again. “Definitely safer with me.”

We come to the end of the park in silence. The gate lets out on the other side of the park, about three blocks down from the bar he started the riot at.

Keep that in mind. It was the sports bar by the park. The sports bar by the park. The-

“What were you doing in a sports bar?” I question.

“Hmm?”

“The bar you started he riot in- it was a sports bar.”

He’s grinning.

“I had a date.”

A date? “A date?” Why do I feel so upset by that?

“He was trying to play with me under the table.” he recalls.

“Okay…”

“He had his hands down my-“

“That’s enough.” I interrupt. “He was trying to play with you- that’s really more than I need to know.”

“I told him ‘no.” Daken says proudly. “While drugged. I’m very proud of that.”

“That’s very good.” I don’t know why that’s good. But I guess it’s good. “Is that how the fight started?”

Daken nods.

“He was trying to play with my-”

“TMI.” I say quickly. “You already answered. That’s all I need to know.”

“He’s an asshole.” Daken muses.

We walk a little down the street. A busy street.

People are staring at us in disgust.

He doesn’t seem to notice.

“You’re new at this.” he says with a grin.

“At what?”

“Being gay.” he’s still smiling.

“And?”

“You’re still upset by people’s reactions to it.”

I just stare at him.

“I can make them like us if you’d like.” He grabs my arm tighter. “I can make anyone feel anything!”

That’s... disturbing.

“Let’s not.” I say firmly.

I don’t know which way we’re going.

Definitely not in the direction of any food trucks.

“OH look!” he points across the street. “People you know!”

Across the street is a busy nightclub.

In front of it is a Limo with none other than Tony Stark in it.

“I wouldn’t say I know him…” I say carefully.

“I bet he’s having a good time.” Daken says wistfully.

“Are you not?”

Daken smiles. “I need more alcohol.”

“You need to go home.” I try to intervene.

“Can we go to a bar first?” he asks oh so sweetly. “We can get cheese fries in a bar.”

I sigh. “One bar.” I hold up one finger. “One bar, Daken. And then you get in a taxi and go home.”

“One bar.” he mimics my one finger in the air and grins.

“Just the one.” I say firmly.

“Just the one.”

“Just the one. “ I repeat. “Now where do you want to go?”

Daken thinks for a second before pulling us into motion.

“Where are we going?” I question.

Daken smiles brightly. “I know a place.”

I’m not sure if I should allow this to happen.

He’s carrying drugs, causing public disturbances, and very much unlike himself…

But part of me wants to see where this goes. It’s 10PM. He surely can’t go all night. Especially not when he’s this far gone.

I guess we’ll just see how it goes.

What’s the worst that can happen?


	2. 11 PM

“I know a place.” he said.

Why did I think that going to a place Daken knew about was a good idea??

“Hey Torchie.” A woman who I would normally very much like to look at coos as she slides past me into the bathrooms.

The bathrooms are pushed to the wall by the bar.

The bar that Daken and drunk company are all STANDING on.

Dancing. Standing. Taking liquor bottles from behind … shenanigans.

“Daken,” I try again. “It’s time to go.”

They haven’t even said anything about him being barefoot.

The man he’s grinding makes an annoyed noise.

Daken himself takes no notice that I’ve spoken at all.

“Daken!” I snap.

“Make me!” he calls back happily.

I wedge my way through the people in the bar- a loud, crowded, techno blaring, not somewhere Daken would go bar- and grab his foot, the only thing I can reach.

A shudder runs through him.

“Don’t touch my feet!” he calls over the music.

“It’s time to go!” I repeat.

“Let him stay!” The man in front calls.

“You should put your shirt back on!” I call to him instead.

He runs his right hand up his chest. Stopping to play with a nipple.

“Daken- it’s time to go!” I watch the man curiously wondering if he’s been given any of Daken’s twelve hidden pills or if Daken is messing with him.

The woman who’s behind Daken kisses his neck. Daken leans back into her, causing the man in front to groan in displeasure.

“Daken- I’ll buy you food!” I offer.

He actually stops moving.

I think….

“I’ll buy you greasy food?” I offer.

He turns all of his attention to me.

“All you have to do is come down off the bar.”

Daken breaks away from his new friends and walks to the edge of the bar nearest me. He extends a hand.

“You need help down?” I smile in relief and take his hand.

Daken smirks for a second before pulling as hard as he can on my arm. I have two choices, join him on the bar or wrench my arm out of socket.

I choose the first.

“Daken!” I snap. “OW!”

“It’s Johnny!” he calls to his friends at the end of the bar.

“Johnny!” they cry in unison. As if I was their old buddy who they hadn’t seen in a while.

The woman is in stilettos and a little black dress. Her brown hair is looking more and more like bedroom hair the more she whips it around up here.

The man is a Hispanic muscle bound guy with blonde tips that… well I mean... Yea. he looks good. I have to admit. He looks good. Looks like he works out...

I bet I could fuck him for a while.

I mean... he does look good.

I wonder if he-

Daken is grinning at me.

“Stop it.” I hiss.

Pheromones.

“I’m helping!” he insists with a slur.

“Tell your friends that you have to go.”

“Johnny Storm.” The bartender says below me. “God this is an honor. What are you drinking? It’s on the house.”

I smile at him- trying to paly the role of public role model while standing atop his bar. “I’m good. I’m just trying to get my friend here off of your bar.”

“He’s drinking whiskey.” Daken slurs. “The good kind.”

“No- no.” The bartender is already pouring it. “Daken, I don’t drink whiskey.” I hiss at him.

The music is loud, but with his ears- I know he heard me.

The bartender passes me a shot and then walks to the other side of the bar to take care of actual customers.

“I’ll take that.” Daken takes the shot from my hand and gives it to the man he was grinding on. “He likes whiskey.” he explains.

The man raises the shot to me before pouring it down his throat.

People start to crowd around the bar.

“Johnny!” Daken cries happily. “It’s your fans!”

Fans.

NO.

This is going to end up in a tabloid.

And Sue specifically told me not to do anything stupid tonight.

“Daken-” I hiss. “I can’t end up in a magazine. We need to go!”

Daken walks the short distance to me until we’re chest to chest and looks at the crowd of people.

He wraps his arm around my neck and presses an open mouthed kiss to my lips.

The crowd- which I’m realizing is mostly women- starts to cheer.

Daken’s kisses move from my lips to my jaw. From there he moves to my neck.

“That’s nice Daken.” I roll my eyes. “That’s very nice. That’s exactly what I wanted to happen.”

“Is it?” He drops to his knees in front of me, eyes locked on mine.

The crowd is cheering even more.

He wouldn’t.

“No.” I say sternly.

I can’t help but get a little hard at the idea, though.

He reaches a hand out towards my dick.

“No.” I repeat.

He smiles. “You want me to.” He’s full on grinning now. “I can smell it.”

“That is inappropriate, uncalled for, and illegal in this bar.” I say sternly.

He traces the outline of my hardening dick in my jeans.

“Daken-” I warn.

The crowd is cheering.

Daken stands up suddenly and walks a few steps away.

Before I can register what he’s doing, he starts to take his shirt off.

Take his shirt off very much in time with the mus-

OH my god. He’s stripping.  
He takes his shirt off and throws it behind the bar.

The bartender looks amused.

“I’m so sorry.” I call to him. “I’ll have him pick that up!”

“Johnny Storm.” The bartender says lowly. “This is awesome.”

Daken stalks towards me.

He’s got to keep those pants on.

I know for a fact he’s not wearing anything underneath them.

Daken starts to grind on me in time with the music.

It’s… very enticing.

“You like this.” he coos in my ear.

“I want you to put your shirt back on.” I say to him in what I hope is a serious tone.

He pouts. “You don’t like my dancing?”

I love his dancing.

“I do.” I say honestly. “But now is not the time for it.”

He puts his back to my chest and his arm reaches back around my head.

“I won’t stop you if you want to play with me.” I think he meant to whisper.

The women in the crowd that heard that line cheer enthusiastically.

He meant to whisper, but he failed.

“I don’t want to play with you.” I keep my hands off of him, letting them dangle by my side.

“Then you want me to play with you.” he says very happily. “You were such a slut for –“

“Enough!” I yelp. “Ah ha.” I smile at the women who have leaned very close to us. “I don’t want to talk about that anymore.”

He presses back against me, grinding his ass into my groin.

“I could dance all night.”

“You’re not dancing.” I say pointedly. “You’re trying to get me to dry hump you in public.”

“Dance with me!” he coos.

“I’ll do it.” His male friend has joined us. “You want me in front or behind?”

“Get behind him!” Daken giggles. “He really likes ass play.”

“I don’t.” I say to the ladies, trying to smile. “He’s obviously very-“

“Yes you do.” Daken interrupts.

“He’s drunk.” I try to laugh.

“You’re lying.” Now he’s getting angry.

“I’m-“

“You’re lying.” Daken stops dancing. “You’re so afraid of what they think that you’ll lie.”

“Daken-“

“And I have commitment issues.” He narrows his eyes at me. “Go home, Johnny.”

“Wha-“

“You’re a liar.”

What??? “That’s a bit of the pot calling the kettle black- don’t you think?”

Daken stops suddenly- his whole body going rigid.

“Daken?”

“I gotta puke.” He sounds so fragile so suddenly.

“Let me help you.” I get off the bar, which the crowd boos, and take him by the elbows. He slides onto the floor and stands there in my arms for a second.

“This feels nice.” he comments. “No. I don’t want your help.”

“Go to the bathroom.” I groan. “We’ll talk about it when you feel better.”

He nods.

We push our way to the men’s room.

We’re close enough that I can feel him going stiffer by the second. 

He’s going to puke. Violently.  
“Hold it.” I try to sound soothing but in control at the same time. “Hold it Daken.”

We push through the doors. I guide him into one of the stalls and he collapses to his knees by the toilet.

He places his head over the bowl for about one second before all hell breaks loose and he’s vomiting. It’s more like a volcanic eruption.

“Now we’re done right?” I question while he pukes. “You had fun. We went to your bar. You danced on the bar…. You made some new friends- and now you’re done.”

“You wouldn’t tell the ladies that you like ass play.”

“That’s not their business.” I laugh nervously, looking around the bathroom.

“You lied” He pukes again.

“Daken-” I push some of the hair off his forehead. “Daken… I’m sorry if I upset you.”

“No you’re not.” he groans. “You’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

“Daken-“

He suddenly turns to me. “Why didn’t you tell Sue we were dating??”

Oh.

OH.

Ah…

“You’re a little too out of it for this conversation- aren’t you?” I try to brush it off.

“You got mad when I told you I was on a date.” he says pointedly. “I’d rather be with that asshole who didn’t mind people knowing he was gay than with your in the closet, self-conscious, lying, pathetic-“

“Daken!” I snap. “Daken- I’m sorry.”

“I’m-” he stops. “Uh oh.”

“Uh oh?”

“Uh oh.” He nods towards the door.

“What’s uh oh?”

Daken puts his head down further in the bowl. “It’s my date. He’s outside the bathroom door.”

“What?”

“He’s mad.” Daken actually giggles. “He’s so, so mad.”

The door is banged on. “Open up princess.”

That voice sounds like a man I would not want to piss off.

“Go fuck yourself!” Daken calls back.

“Fuck my- Fuck myself??” The man sounds enraged. Definitely a New Yorker from the sound of it. “Fuck you!”

The door is bashed open.

The man is tall, bald, muscular, and very, very familiar.

“Oh we have a disagreement and you go running back to boy scout?” The nods towards me. He’s got crazy eyes. Crazy eyes if I’ve ever seen them.

“Fuck off!” Daken yells before retching again.

“Princess? Are you sick?” The man takes a step closer, but I put my hand on his chest.

“Why don’t we give Daken some room to breathe?”

“Look, boy toy, ya better get your fucking hands off of me.” The man sounds…

“Just back up dude.” I push harder.

He breaks from my hold and pulls a throwing knife outta his belt.

“Whoa!” I yelp. “Whoa! No need for that!’

“Got a problem boy scout?” He smiles widely.

“Johnny this is my date.” Daken says from the toilet. “Lester this is my ex-boyfriend.”

“Oh, I know who he is.” ‘Lester’ growls. “Now tell me – dear- why you ran off like that. The cops were called precious. You know how I hate cops.”

“If you hadn’t been such an ass- OH.” Daken pukes again. “Not fun.”

“Aw, princess. Can’t hold your high?”

“I have more pills.” Daken says offhandedly.

“That you’re gonna have to pay for.” Lester says patronizingly. “Heat comes with a price.”

“Heat?”

“The pills.” The man growls at me. “Stay out of it.”

“Look- I’ll pay what he owes. Just leave him alone.”

“It’s a matter of pride now.” Lester walks forward again. Knife brandished. “Princess got me in trouble.”

“Stop calling him that.” I growl. “And you’re obviously fine now. No damage done.”

“No- damage done.” The man laughs wryly. “Offense taken. Buddy boy’s gotta pay up now.”

“I don’t owe you shit!”

“Daken,” I soothe, “Maybe it’s best you stay out of it.”

“No!” He gets to his feet shakily. “Fuck you, Lester.” He stalks over and puts his finger on the man’s chest. “You think you can just pass through whenever the fuck you... you feel like it? You left me!”

“I LEFT YOU?” The man laughs. It's a head thrown back, loud, belly laugh. “WHAT?” He leans forward in his laughter.

This man is unhinged.

“Daken-” I pull him back. “Your date isn’t well- is he?”

Daken looks at me before shaking his head.

“And you made him mad?”

He nods.

“Why?”

To this, he shrugs.

“Hey- listen, Lester, what if Daken just gives you back the pills? How about that?”

Lester straightens up. “Hmm… keep talking.”

“He gives you back the pills, I’ll pay you for the one’s he’s taken, and we can all call it a night.”

“Fine.” He smiles. “It’ll be fun to wreck her highnesses night.”

“Daken,” I turn to him, “Let’s give the nice man his drugs back before someone, namely me- the person without a healing factor, get’s hurt.”

Daken is pouting.

“Where are the pills?”

“I don’t know.” he says.

“Liar.” Lester snorts.

I sigh. “No... he eh... hid them. On his person.”

“Then strip him.” Lester says, eyes gleaming.

“Don’t!” Daken cries.

“Do.” The man insists. “Get the pills back from our lovely little junkie.”

He’s already shirtless. There are not many places the pills could be hiding.

I pat down his sides.

“Don’t.” He says with pleading eyes.

“Shh.” There’s a bottle in his pocket. “Here.”

I reach in, but Daken stops me. “Those are mine!” he whines.

“I’m waiting.” Lester says from across the room.

Daken huffs and pulls out the pill bottle. He screws off the top and stares at Lester.

“There’s eight left.” He says after counting.

“Then you owe me for four extra.”

Daken shakes his head. “No. I’m going to owe you for twelve.”

“Twe- Oh no!”

It’s too late.

Daken tips the pill bottle back and swallows all eight of the pills at one time.

“Wrong move princess.”

“Run.” Daken whispers.

“What?”

“RUN!” He starts to push me out of the door.

“Get back here!” Lester thunders.

The commotion stops the DJ- killing the music. The crowd parts as we run into it.

“Get back here!” Lester stops running. A second after I think we’re free, a Knife lodges itself into the wall beside my head.

“He missed!” I crow.

“Warning shot.” Daken slurs.

I end up pulling him out the front the doors.

“Why are we running??” he asks sluggishly.

“Your date is trying to kill you!” I’m trying to get him to run but his feet are dragging.

Daken stops moving suddenly.

“OWW.” he yelps.

I look down and see two knives embedded in his calves.

We have to stop moving.

Lester catches up to us on the sidewalk.

“Now-“

He moves forward just as something flies through the air. Knocking him on his ass.

It’s too much of a shock. I’m still reeling from it as a form jumps down from the building behind us.

“You’re very lucky.” That voice- that voice I know. “Bullseye was having an off night.”

Bulls… fucking...

“BOO!” Daken cups his hands around his mouth. “BOO Daredevil!”

The man in red turns his attention to Daken. “It’s not smart to egg him on.” He says pointedly.

“Take Lester to jail!” Daken giggles. “And I want to keep his knives.” He bends down and removes the blades from his person. “He hates it when I take his things.”

“Thanks for getting him out of there with no civilian casualties.” Daredevil says, turning back to me.

“To be honest, I didn’t know who he was.” I have to laugh.

“Boo!” Daken giggles. He starts waving his hands around. “Can you see me?”

Daredevil sighs. “Apparently we both know that I can’t.”

“Daken.” I hiss.

“Good work Johnny.” Matt says, patting my shoulder. “I was tracking him from a bar riot… funnily enough, he was tracking you two. Any reason why?”

“He was my date.” Daken informs.

“Your…. Date?” Matt sounds confused.

Daken nods.

I don’t know if Matt can see it, though.

I don’t know how well his ‘thing’ works.

“Your date was fucking Bullseye?” I growl at Daken. “You couldn’t have led with that when we were talking about him?”

Daken grins and shakes his head.

“It wasn’t your business.”

“… Is he alright?” Matt asks after a few seconds.

“High as a kite.” I inform. “I’m taking him home, though.”

Bullseye starts groaning on the ground.

“I’ll get him to the police then.” he says with a nod.

“Thanks.” I smile. “For the assist.”

Matt shakes his head. “Be careful.”

Right.

Because I almost got into a bar fight with a supervillain.

“Boo!” Daken is still giggling. “Boo Daredevil!”

“He…”

“Ge’s high.” I tell Matt. “So, So high. I’ll get him home now.”

“You do that.” The man sounds amused.

“Are your legs healed?” I ask Daken.

He nods, grinning stupidly.

“Can you walk?”

He nods again.

“Good. Let’s go get a taxi.”

He nods for a third time.

Good. This is good. He’s one step closer to being home.

With all those pills in his system.

I wrap my arm around him and start walking him down the street.

Under his breath, he says about five more ‘boo daredevil’s’ ‘. Laughing at each one.

Daken moves in a serpentine pattern.

Like he’s unable to walk in a straight line.

“Going to take you straight to bed.” I say in his ear. “And you’ll have a really good sleep.”

“I’ll have a really good sleep.” he repeats.

“Yup. And when you wake up you’re not going to mess with Bullseye anymore.”

“I will, though.”

“You won’t.”

Daken shakes his head. “I will. I’ll go see him in prison to show him that I have his knives.” he giggles. “Lester hates when you take his things.”

Right.

Lester.

“I’m sure he does.” I grouse.

I flag down a taxi and shuffle Daken into the back.

The cab driver is an elderly man with wrinkled tan skin. “Where to?”

I turn to Daken. “Where do you live?”

He smiles and laughs.

“Well?”

Daken continues to laugh.

“Daken?”

“Where to buddy?”

Daken is rolling on the seat with laughter.

“What is so funny?” I demand.

Daken crooks his finger and motions for me to come closer.

“Yes?” I demand.

“Quieter!” he whispers yells.

“yes?” I whisper.

He giggles before whispering. “I forgot where I live.”

“Of course you did.” I groan straightening back up.

He laughs and laughs.

“Sorry.” I say to the cab driver. “We have to figure out exactly where we’re going.”

“I got other fares.” The man says in an annoyed huff.

“We won’t take any more of your time.” I apologize, pulling Daken out of the cab and back onto the sidewalk.

The cab pulls off.

“Daken.” I take him by the shoulder. “I need you to think really hard- okay? Where do you live?”

He sways in my hands. “You smell like sweat.” he giggles.

“Daken!” I snap. “Where do you live?”

“In California.” he smiles. “And Madripor. And France. And Germany. And London… Oh, I love London. I have a house in Japan. Would you like to go there? OH! I have-“

“Where do you live HERE? In New York.”

He laughs again. “I don’t remember!”

Of course.

Tonight just get’s better and better.


	3. 1 AM

Daken apparently wasn’t lying when he said he forgot where he lived. 

I’ve asked thirty times in thirty different ways to try to figure it out and he really doesn’t know. 

We were standing on the curb for a while but he got cold. I had to take him back to the bar to collect his shirt. 

By taking him back to the bar I ran into his friends again. 

His friends followed us for about three blocks before ending up in a Waffle House. 

“I see you….” He sings, looking through his ‘telescope’. (a news paper rolled into a cone that he’s scouting the city with.) 

“I see you too.” I grouse. 

“Land ho!” We step up onto another curb. 

“That’s right Daken.” I feel so tired. “Land ho.” Just like all the other ‘lands’ he’s found. 

“where is my map?” His words are very precise. Very crisp. Like he’s playing with them. 

Sighing, I pass him his phone. His ‘map’ is a list in his ‘notes’ app that is a rambling mix of words and numbers. He’s ‘documenting’ the city. The list is actually pretty long for something that makes absolutely no sense. 

“Thank you first mate.” 

“Any time.” This is so insanely frustrating. 

“Anytime- what?” He presses. 

I glare at him. “I’m not saying it.” 

“Sayyy it.” He slurs. 

“No.” 

He taps his entry into his list and mumbles “Captains log. First mate refuses to cooperate. Could spell mutiny for the ship.” 

I’ll give him a mutiny. 

I didn’t want to do this.  
I just wanted him to go the fuck home. 

But NOOOOO. 

He got himself too fucked up to remember where that is! 

“First mate?” 

“I’m not answering to that anymore.” I growl. 

“First mate is a tad irrational when called to perform his duties.” He taps away on his phone. 

“Are you writing that down?” I complain. What else can I do? 

“IT’s my log book.” 

“I thought it was your map.” 

“It’s both.” He smiles. “OH look.” He points. “A sign!” 

It’s a street sign. He’s pointed out everyone we’ve walked by. 

“We’re getting close.” He nods his head as if he knows some hidden secret. 

“Close to what?” 

he smiles. “Land ho!” he passes me his phone. “Hold the map first mate.” 

We’re walking through the street, off the curb and into a busy crosswalk. 

“Wait!” I have to stop him from walking out into traffic. I pocket his phone after almost dropping it when I grabbed him. “That’s oncoming traffic!” 

“The captain waits for no one.” He says indignantly. 

He wrenches his arm from me and walks into the street, bringing all traffic to a stand still as he marches back and forth. One side to the other. Like his own personal parade of chaos. The drivers inch forward as far as they can. He makes it the other side before running back out into the street and stopping in the middle, arms outstretched and head thrown back. 

“Look at all the boats!” He calls back to me. 

“Those are cars!!” I run out amongst all the honking vehicles. “Sorry!” I call. “He’s fucked up! I’m sorry!” 

Tons of ‘get out of the street assholes’ and ‘fucking idiots’ echo from the rapidly building up traffic. 

“I’m your captain!” Daken yells at them, fist balled at his side. 

“Daken!” I hiss. “Get back on the sidewalk!” 

“This mutiny will not stand!!” He bellows, charging towards a nearby taxi. 

“No!” I grab him about the waist. He extends his claws and swings wildly in the direction of the cab. 

“Mutie freak!” The cabbie yells. 

“Captain!” Daken corrects. 

“Get out of the street!” I grunt in my efforts to hold him back. 

“You’re a horrible first mate!” He groans as I pull him back to the side walk- having to fight him for every single inch of progress I make. 

“Sorry!” I repeat loudly for the cars. “We’re sorry everyone!” 

Daken sags in my arms. “Land ho.” He giggles when we’re back on the sidewalk. 

“What the hell were you thinking??” I demand. 

“I’m crossing the street!” He says defensively. 

“We cross when the little white man tells us to.” I say heatedly, pointing to the traffic sign. “That means all the cars have stopped.” 

“All the cars were stopped.” He says pointedly. 

“Because you walked in front of them!” I say in disbelief. 

“Johnny…” He slurs. 

I look at the traffic that’s resumed it’s busy pace.  
“Yes?” I say distractedly. 

“Your eyes.” He slurs. “Your eyes are so, so, so pretty.” 

That throws me. “Uh... thank you.” 

“Thank you…?” 

“I’m not saying it.” I growl. Moment ruined. 

“I’m your captain.” He sings. 

“No you’re not.” 

“You’re my first mate.” 

“No-“ 

“We’re searching for the magical isle of..” He stops and thinks. “Waffles! We’re searching for the magical isle of waffles!” 

Not this again. 

I groan. “We’re not going to that waffle house.” I say sternly. 

He’s silent for a minute. “Land ho!” He yells, pointing to the street as the little man on the sign turns white. 

“Land ho.” I sigh, pulling him into motion. 

We’re half way through the cross walk when Daken wrenches free from me again and starts to honest to god strut. 

“I’m a model.” He turns around at the curb and walks back, walking past me to our original side of the street. 

“NO!” I groan, grabbing him and turning him around. “Be a model that way! That way Daken!” 

He blinks slowly.

“You could be a model too.” He sounds like he’s trying to bribe me. 

“I don’t want to be a model.” I huff, pushing him towards the other side of the street. 

“Ouch!” He stumbles. “Ow Johnny.” he pouts. 

For the thousandth time tonight I look down at his bare feet. 

He needs shoes. I can’t drag him all around the city barefooted- he’s getting filthy. 

“I’m sorry.” I actually am. 

He stumbles over his feet again. “Ouch!” 

HE’s… 

“You're doing that on purpose now.” I scold. “Stand up straight and walk.” 

He glares at me. “I’m the captain.” 

“Then walk like it.” I hiss. 

We make it to the other side of the side walk, he stops a few feet from the curb and then launches him self onto it, looking very much like a gymnast.  
He turns around with his arms stretched over his head. 

“Gold!” 

“Gold.” I indulge him. “Hey Daken-” I join him on the sidewalk just in time for the light to change. “You need shoes.” 

“I do need shoes.” He smiles. “Very good ob… ab… ser… vation.” He slurs his words, wrinkling his nose up as he does. 

“Do you have a wallet?” 

“Of course I do!” He says indignantly. 

“Then if I take you somewhere to get shoes- you’ll buy them?” 

He nods. “Shopping!? I love shoes.” 

“Good.” I look into the street for a cab. 

Where would you find shoes at midnight? 

Where…? 

I know a place. It’s a bit out of the city though…. But… well...

Okay. 

I take him to the super store, get him shoes, and then go get … help. 

Help to find his apartment. 

But other than me and Bullseye (apparently)- who else does Daken know in this city? Who would he know well enough to… 

Wait! I got it! 

I’ll get him shoes, and I’ll take him to Laura. Laura will be able to help me! 

A cab pulls up to us, and I shuffle him into the back. 

“Oh.” The cabbie says in a judgmental tone. “It’s you again.” 

Its’ the man from before. 

“Hi.” I say sheepishly. 

“You know where you’re going this time?” 

“Actually yes.” I push Daken into the cab and slide in beside him. “We need to go to Wal-Mart.” 

“heh.” Daken giggles. “That’s funny...” 

“Not funny. Accurate.” I correct him. “It’s the only place that will be open.” 

“That’s a little outta the city.” The driver says. 

I have about a hundred and fifty bucks in cash on me. If it’s anymore than that, I’ll just hit an ATM. 

“I’ve got the cash.” I assure. 

"Gimme my phone." Daken slurs. 

“Fine.” The man sets the timer and pulls off from the curb. 

"Gimme my phone." Daken repeats, louder. 

I hand it over while shushing him. 

Everyone sits in silence as Daken observes the roof tops very intently all the while typing on his phone. 

“BOO!” he yells suddenly. “Boo!” 

The cabbie and I both jump in our seats. 

“Boo what!?” I say when I’ve recovered from the shock. 

“Boo Daredevil!” He says with a laugh. “booooo.” 

“You see-“ 

“You see the Devil?” the cabbie asks. 

“Slinking on the roof tops.” Daken says in a very judgmental way. “Should be called ‘cat devil’.” 

“Sure.” I sigh. “Sure he should.” 

“Here kitty kitty kitty.” He laughs. “Kitty kitty cat cat.”  
“Okay...” 

“That makes Bullseye his mouse.” He says with a nod. “Don’t go after the devil” I told him. But nooooooo. Lester knows everything.” He turns to me. “He’s fucked up. I mean – I’m fucked up but Lester…” He stops. “Mousey mousey. Playing in the kitchen. Little angry mouse man.” 

Okay…. 

“Cat- Devil is going to take his tail off one day.” He pouts. “And I like his tail.” 

“Heh. He’s trippin’ fuckin’ hard.” The driver says with a laugh. 

“Yup.” I watch him look out the window. He turns and flashes me the most brilliant smile. 

“It’s like the date we never had.” He slurs. 

That’s… 

Okay. 

“You and Bullseye?” I hate to ask. 

“Wait?” He bursts out laughing. “What? No. Lester and I go to sports bars. He gets drunk, fondles me, fucks me, and leaves.” 

“Oh.” 

“I meant us.” He slurs. “You and Me. Johnny sitting in a tree. F-U-C-K-“ 

“That’s not how that goes.” I cut him off from something that was probably vile and embarrassing.

“Yes it is!” He insists. 

“Sure it is Daken.” I sigh. 

We make a few blocks away from our 'land curb', passing by all the places we’ve already been on the way out of the city when Daken starts banging on the roof. “Stop!” he calls. “Brakes, brakes, brakes!” 

“What are you doing?” I demand. 

The cabbie stops, putting us in front of … 

“Oh you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” I groan. “No Daken. We’re not going to that Waffle House.” I nudge the driver with my hand. “Just keep going.” 

“Noooooo!” Before I know what’s happening, Daken’s opened the cab door and rolled out onto the street. He runs full speed into the Waffle House and Waves from behind the glass door. 

“Ah fuck.” I groan. “What do I owe you?” 

“Five bucks.” The man holds his hand out. 

“Thanks.” I give him a ten and exit. 

This night could not get any worse. 

He’s out of control, he’s walking in front of cars, he’s jumping out of cabs…. It’s impossible. 

Daken is seated at the counter of the small restaurant, talking to an elderly woman. 

The florescent lighting is hard to adjust to as I walk in. 

There’s dirt swept into a pile by the bathrooms and everything is this odd shade of gray. There are tables pressed against the windows which house the only other customers. 

Costumers that my disorderly mutant should not bother. 

God only know how this is going to go if he slips up and uses his powers. 

Then I’d have to use my powers. 

And in a place like this? 

Fire hazard. 

Definite fire hazard. 

“It was a mutiny.” He slurs as I walk up to him. “Johnny- Barb.” He motions to the woman. “Barb- Johnny.” he smiles and holds up a finger. “That’s manners.” 

Barb is a small wrinkled woman with white hair. “Your friend here could use some coffee.” She says with a smile. “Friendly guy though.” She chuckles. 

“He’s my first mate.” Daken nods. “For my ship.” 

“He could use something alright.” I grouse. 

“You have the prettiest eyes. Like Johnny’s!” Daken says happily. 

Blue. 

her eyes are blue. 

“Why thank you.” She says happily to him before turning her attention to me. “Any way he’s affiliated with them?” She jerks her thumb to the other side of the restaurant. 

I look over in the corner and see the only other two people in the restaurant. Both looking like shit. People who look vaguely familiar come to think of it. Who- 

Oh god no. 

Daken’s friends from the bar look up, “Johnny?” the man slurs. 

“Johnny!” The woman says happily. “That’s Johnny! From the bar!” 

God no. This is the last thing we need right now. 

“Bar Nymphs!” Daken calls to them. He sounds so fucking happy. All I want to do is cry. “These,” He motions between them and himself. “These are my people.” 

“Your people have taken up that booth for the last two hours.” The woman is smiling when she says this. 

The muscled man is still shirtless and the woman looks like she’s going to puke at any second. 

They join us at the bar, both of them leaning over it heavily. The woman ends up face down. 

“Barb…” I drawl. “I think they all need coffee.” 

Barb chuckles. “That one could probably do with some aspirin.” She motions to the woman. 

The woman suddenly raises her hand. “When a hot guy asks you to dance on a bar- you do it.” She slurs. “I mean- look at him.” 

Daken smiles. 

“Look at him! The woman insists. She looks between Barb, her male friend, and myself. “Are you looking?” She sounds confused. 

“We’re looking honey.” Barb says sympathetically. “He’s very pretty.” 

“No.” Daken slurs. “You’re pretty.” 

Barb turns her back and starts making coffee, laughing and laughing. 

“You’re an angel!” Daken calls to her. 

“Daken.” I groan. 

“A wonder too great for this world.” 

Barb places a coffee in front of him. “Thanks dear. My husband thinks so too.” 

Daken leans on his elbow. “He’s a very lucky man.” He says in the most intoxicated way he could have possibly managed. 

She leans closer to him. “I like to think so.” 

Daken’s friends… Damn. What do I call them? 

“Who are you two?” I ask them. 

“My bar nymphs.” Daken says with a nod. 

“Christi.” The woman slurs. “With an ‘I’.” 

“Sammy.” The man introduces, looking at me while holding his head in his hands. “With a ‘y’.” 

“Nice to meet you.” I say quietly. “This is Daken.” I point to him. “I’m Johnny.” 

“I’m a captain.” Daken leans around me. “Captain Daken. Johnny’s my first mate.” He cups a hand over his mouth. “But we’re not together anymore.” He whisper- shouts. 

“NO fucking way!” Sammy gasps. “Of a boat??” 

“Of a bunch of boats.” Daken says with a grin. 

“No he’s not.” I correct. “He’s just high.” Which gives me a thought. “Did either of you take anything he gave you?” I ask. It doesn’t matter if I have tact about this. They’re all too fucked up to care. If this drug is fucking him up so badly, I’d hate to see what it does to humans. 

The two shake their heads. 

“He has drugs???” Christi lays her head back down. “Naughty, naughty boy.” 

“I can’t get drunk you see.” Daken says almost sadly. 

“That’s so sad.” Sammy says in what sounds like true remorse. 

“It is.” Daken says with a nod. “So I take drugs!” HE’s happy again. 

“Drugs are bad for you.” Christi says, picking her head up from the counter again. 

“Yes.” I nod. “Yes Christi. Drugs are bad.” 

“Alcohol is goooood.” She sings. “So goooood in the tummy.” 

“Drink this honey.” Barb sits a coffee in front of her. “That alcohol isn’t going to be so good to your tummy if you don’t sober up.” 

“Yummy.” Christi gulps down coffee before making the most horrendous noise and spitting it back onto the counter. “IT’s too Strong!!” She bellows. 

Sammy laughs. “Christi is a water fountain.” 

“I...” Daken looks to be in concentration. “I was a water fountain tonight.” 

“Really?” Sammy is hanging onto his every word. 

“I was naked in a park.” Daken smiles. “On a horse.” 

Barb snorts. “You the DD tonight?” She says looking at me.

I run my fingers though my hair. “Unfortunately.” 

“Saw him jump out the cab.” She points to Daken who’s nursing his coffee. “I can only imagine what kind of night you’re having.” 

“Johnny rescued me.” Daken says with a nod. “My date and I got into a fight. And then my date stabbed me. And then he got caught by The Cat Devil.” 

“Cat Devil?” Barb asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“Don’t worry about it.” I sigh. 

She chuckles again. “What can I get you dear?”  
“Can I just get a waffle?” I’m starving. 

“Sure.” 

Everyone is silent for a second. 

“It smells like grease and dirt in here.” Daken announces. 

“Daken!” I snap.

“And Christi smells like she’s going to be sick.” 

The woman gasps. “I feel like I’m going to be sick! Whoa.” She holds her hand up. “Whoa. Are you psychic?” 

“Nope.” Daken smiles. “well... maybe. I don’t know.” He turns to me. “Johnny am I psychic?” 

“No Daken.” I say in monotone. “You’re not psychic.” 

Christi giggles. “I like that name. What is it?” 

“Japanese.” He supplies with a slur. 

“Ah. So that’s what you’re mixed with.” Sammy says. “Pretty, pretty, skin.” 

“My skin is pretty.” Daken says happily. 

“And you have a tattoo!” Sammy says in glee. 

“I have a tattoo too!” Christi is suddenly sitting up right and pulling down her dress. 

I mean, full nudity. Breast exposed, no bra... all of it. She cups her breast, lifting it so we can see her ribs. “See it?” 

It looks like some kind of stylized cat. 

“That’s very pretty.” Barb says. “But you’re indecent. Cover up honey. You’ve got men around you.” 

“Right.” Christi redresses herself. 

“You have lovely breasts.” Daken slurs, laying his head on the counter. 

He’s tired!” 

Oh my god- he’s tired! 

“Sleepy Daken?” I ask in what I hope is a sweet tone. 

He nods. “I’m tired first mate. Take the wheel.” 

“Do you remember where you live yet?” I ask sweetly. 

He shakes his head. 

“Can you try?” 

“It’s classy.” He says after some thought. “I live like a rich person.” He grins. “But it’s not my money.” 

“That’s-“ 

“It’s his!” He giggles. “He’s dead or in jail. I have access to the accounts… so every time I run low…” He waves his hands in front of him. “I just go get more.” 

“That’s nice.” I push that aside. “But where do you live?” 

he giggles again. “I don’t know.” 

“Don’t you want to go to sleep in your bed?” I ask in what I assume is a helpful tone.

“I can’t find my bed.” he sighs. “Take me to yours?” 

No. I can’t. If I could this would all be over and done with.

“I can’t do that- but I have a friend we can call.” 

“A friend?” 

“A mutual friend.” I nod. “Someone who might know where you live.” 

“Who’s that?” He slurs. 

“Let me ask you this- do you like Laura?” Blunt again. 

“Laura?” 

“Kinney.” 

“Laura!” he slurs. “Oh- she’s fun.” 

“Do you like her enough to have her number?” 

Daken grins. “I have everyone’s number.” 

“Including hers?” 

He nods. 

“Then can I see your phone?”  
He nods before clumsily sliding it out of his pocket and passing it over. 

“Thank you.” I say brightly. 

Christi takes another swig of coffee- spitting it out again as Sammy passes out on the bar. 

Daken slumps in his chair. 

“I’ll put all this to bed.” I smile, finding her number amongst all the neat and orderly contacts. 

Daken is grinning, face down in the counter. 

“You’re going to bed with the captain tonight.” He sings softly. 

“Sure. That’ll happen.” I say absentmindedly. 

“I’m gonna remember that you said that.” He grins again. 

That’s an empty threat. 

“Uh hmm.” I don’t really pay him much attention. 

“The captain’s quarters are really nice.” He continues. 

“I’m sure they are.” 

“I’ve got that lube you like.” He slurs. 

Barb puts the plate of waffles down in front of me, eyes almost dancing with mischief. “You and he used to be a thing- huh?” She smiles. “That explains a lot.” 

“We were.” Daken nods his head, still face down so the move looks a little odd. “Until I fucked it up.” He raises his head suddenly. “Barb.” He whispers. 

“Yes?” 

He crooks his finger and ushers her closer “Barb!” He whispers again. 

“Yes?” she whispers, leaning in close. 

Daken takes his hand and covers his mouth, he grabs her hand and makes her do the same. “I have a plan.” He whispers when he’s sure his ‘secure’ enough. 

A plan? 

That sounds lovely. 

“I hope it works out.” She whispers back before turning to me. “Syrup, sweetie?”

“That’d be great.” 

Barb nods and fetches it for me. 

Daken’s phone is deadly silent while I eat. 

I’m losing more hope by the minute. 

“I wanna play on my phone.” Daken shoots up in his chair. 

“No you don’t.” 

“I wanna play on my phone.” He repeats. 

“No yo-” The phone vibrates in my hand. 

Laura with a simple, 

‘how do I know this isn’t a trick?’ 

I text back, ‘ask me anything he wouldn’t know but I would. Please. I need your help.” 

I get a faster reply with, ‘I could help.’ I can imagine her emotionless face as she says that. ‘But I’m on a date. It’s not going very well and I think involving Daken would make it worse.’ 

‘I’m so sorry to ask- ‘ 

“I wanna play on the phone!” 

‘askskskskss’ 

Damn it. 

“Get your fingers off the phone!” I snap at him. “You can’t play with it right now!” 

She texts back ‘What?’ 

‘Daken tried to take the phone from me. Look, I’m sorry to ask. I really am. But I need help. If I let him run around the city someone’s gonna get hurt. Please. Please help me.’ 

“I want to play Angry Birds.” Daken groans. 

“Shush.” 

‘Fine. Where are you?’ 

I give her the waffle house’s address after asking Barb. 

‘That’s a few blocks down from the theater we’re at. Can you meet us by the park entrance?’ 

Park? 

‘That’ll work.’ 

‘I will see you shortly.’ 

Good. That’s good. 

Something is going right now. 

“Laura is going to meet us at the park.” I say happily, passing his phone over to him. “And we’re going to get you home.” 

“And then we’ll go to bed.” He smiles. 

“And then YOU’LL go to bed.” I correct. “I’m going to bed at my house.” 

Daken closes his eyes. “We’ll go to bed.” He repeats. 

I go to correct him again, but Barb holds up a hand and mouths ‘leave it’. 

So I leave it. 

What’s the worst that could happen by letting him think that? He’s getting more and more fucked up by the minute. He won’t even remember this conversation in about twenty minutes. 

I’ll just get him to Laura, figure out where he lives, and get him home. I’ll be in bed before I know it. Try going out again tomorrow night. 

Right. Now there’s a plan. 

Plans are good. 

I look over at Daken’s slumped form and feel a sense of hope. 

He’s winding down. There’s no way he’ll be giving me any problems now. 

He’s beat and I have a plan. 

Things are looking up.


	4. 2 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For every fun drunk moment, there' s a weepy one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have wayyyy too many stories going on and it's gumming up my writing process. So... I'll kinda be taking requests for what story gets an update, just to get me moving in the right direction so I'm not going in circles and writing myself into corners. So, If you've got a favorite or one you really want to see a new chapter of, just let me know and I will do my best to makes sure that one comes out next. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading y'all!

“Is that her?”

“No.” I sigh.  
   
“How about that?” he points to another passerby.

“No.”

“How about-“

  “That is a middle-aged man- Daken.” I snap. “How the fuck is that going to be Laura??”

He giggles. Honest to god giggles. “You’re cute when you’re angry.” He whispers, leaning more firmly into me.

I’m ‘cute’. Heh. Good to know.

“Stop pointing at strangers.” I tell him as the man walks by, staring at us warily. “Sorry,” I explain as he’s leaving. “He thought you were his sister.”  
   
That seems to offend him more and he hurries out of sight.

Daken prattles on about nonsense for the next five or so minutes.

 I lean him back against the fence, but he breaks away from me, stumbles in a little half circle and stands in front of me, and points behind me.

“I shall inspect the wildlife.” He announces.

“You do that.” I sigh.

He makes more ‘notes’ on his phone, though this time they’re more jumbled than before and make a lot less sense than when he was doing the street signs.

it goes on for a few minutes longer than I would have liked.

“Buggy, bug, bug.. ant.. roach… beetle. Bug, bug, bug.”

“Stop saying everything you see.” I snap, finally. He’s been doing this for three minutes.  
   
“But there’s so many!” He cries.

“No, there’s not.” I grouse. “You’re just seeing double.” I watch him stare at the insects. “Here.” I grab him by the shoulders and turn him around, facing away from the fence. “Help me look for Laura.”

He’s quiet before saying , “That’s her!”

“Daken, that woman’s too old to be Laura.” I try to keep this quiet, but the woman slaps me with her purse as she walks by anyway.

“That’s her!” He cries again.

“That’s a man!” I cry is exasperation.

I’m starting to think she’s blown us off. It doesn’t seem like something she would do, but tonight’s been weird all around. It wouldn’t be unlikely.

“That’s her!!” Daken exclaims suddenly, jumping up from his spot and running to a woman that this time just so happens to be Laura.

“Laura!” He dances from foot to foot in front of her. “It’s Laura, Johnny!”

I have to conceal a laugh.

Laura’s dressed for ‘date night’. Her version of ‘date night’ I guess. Copious amounts of skin shown under an open leather jacket. Her heels make a loud clicking sound as she comes to a stop in front of him.

 Her face conveys nothing but discomfort.

Her date (Warren, from the past, I’m told) comes up behind her, dressed in a slightly nicer get up than her. I think that could be a reason for her ‘bad’ date. Maybe. I don’t know. If we weren’t dealing with Daken like this, I still wouldn’t be able to ask her. Laura and I really don’t talk like that.

 “Daken.” She says as he wraps himself around her. “Hi… hi there.” He continues to hug her, going as far as to pick her up off the ground and swing her around.  
   
“Laura!” He slurs. “You’re so tiny!”

“Laura,” Warren looks even more uncomfortable. “Maybe he shouldn't hang on you like that…” He winces. “It looks like it hurts.”

“He’s fine.” She snaps. “Daken put me down.”

Daken lowers her to the pavement but doesn’t let go. “I’ve been waiting for you.” He explains. “First you were a man. Then a woman. Then a man again. And now you’re you!”  
   
I join them, pulling Daken off of her.

“Daken,” I say to him, “Personal space.”

“Laura!” He slurs. “I was a water fountain! And a pirate! And a dancer! And I got stabbed by my date! And,” he gasps. “We went for waffles!”

Laura stares at him for a long minute. “You’re intoxicated.” She assesses. “More so than I thought when Johnny texted.”

“Yea. We’ve had a fun night.” I nod to her and Warren. “How about you guys?”

“Fun,” Warren says somewhat dryly. “It’s been fun.”

I guess it hasn’t judging by his tone.

“Laura,” Daken continues, “Laura, I lost my house.”

Laura stares at him for a second. “I know where your house is.” She says somewhat patiently. “I’ll take you there.”

Daken smiles wide. “Johnny’s going to lay down with me.” He leans into her. “We’re going to have sex.” He whispers.

She glares at me. “I think you’re too intoxicated to have sexual relations of any kind.” She says pointedly.

“We’re not.” I correct quickly, before turning to Daken, “I’m just putting you to bed.”

“We’re going to bed,” Daken says with a nod. “I’m very excited.” He suddenly looks down and grins like an idiot. “Not too ‘excited’.” He raises his eyebrow. “wanna feel??”

 He grabs my hand so suddenly that it takes everything in me not to shout.  
   
“I don’t want to feel your dick!” I yelp.

Daken frowns.

Now he’s pouting.  
   
Now he’s….

Oh, fuck.

He sits on the ground with his knees pulled up to his chest.

“Daken,” Laura leans down in front of him. “What are you doing?”

He sniffs.  
 Oh god.

“I’m a plant.” he almost whimpers.

“A…. plant?”

He nods in jerkily.

“Why?”  
   
He points at me. “Him. He turned me into a plant.”

I….

“I did not.” I try to keep my voice soft.

“I’m a plant.” He repeats. “A lonely plant.”

“This is weird.” Warren says to Laura in a hushed whisper.

“You’re weird.” Daken says defensively.

“Daken,” Laura reaches out and takes his hands in hers. “You need to stop being a plant. It’s time to go home.”

“You go home.” He mutters.  
   
“You're sleepy.” She tries, her voice changing to a tone you would use if you were talking to a child… not a trained killer. “Won't you let me take you home?”

He points at me again. “Only if he comes.”

“He wants to go home, Daken.”

I….

Daken lowers his head to his knees. “Now I’m a bush.”

“You’re not a bush.” I try.

“I’m a bush. Johnny is a fire-breathing lizard.”

“‘A fire breathing lizard’?” Warren raises one of his golden eyebrows.

Man, this dude really does look like an Angel. He couldn’t have picked a better name.

Daken nods.

“I’m not a fire-breathing lizard.” I groan. “I just want to go home.”

“Go home with me.” He says quickly. “Go home with me.”

“Whining at him will not get you your way.” Laura says. “Come on. I’ll take you home.”  
 She stands to her feet.

Daken’s lower lip is poking out into a pout.  
   
And damn… damn if it doesn’t look…. adorable?  
   
He looks so damn… cute.  
   
He’s a cute drunk.

Well.. not drunk. Druggie?

“Come on.” Laura offers her hand to him. “Let’s go home.”

“Home with Johnny.” He mumbles.

“No.” She says. “To your house.”

“Home with Johnny.” He repeats.

“No-“

  “I WANT TO GO HOME WITH JOHNNY!” He yells. Very suddenly, at that. Warren must jump at least two inches into the air.

Our little shrub is being difficult.

“No, no, no.” Laura says quickly. “You stop that.”

He smirks a little. “Not doing anything.”

“You cannot make us experience your intoxication.” She says sternly. “Stop it.”  
 I don’t know what she’s talking about… but I do feel a little … funky.

“If I share we can all be happy.” he says in a whine.

“Keep your powers to yourself.” She orders. “I don’t know how much control you’ll have when you’re like this and we don’t need you to be affecting innocent people.”

“You’re affecting innocent people.” He says pointedly.

“In what way??”

“With your pointy words.” He sticks his tongue out at her.

“Daken-“

  “I don’t know you.” He yells.

“Daken, you know you know her.” I intervene.

No!” Daken yells again. “I don't know you!”

“Daken!” She snaps.

“I’m being mugged!” He yells loudly.

“You’re going to bring attention to us.” Laura hisses. “Daken- stop.”

“Stranger!” He cries. “Help!”

“Daken, stop.” Laura says urgently.

“Help!”  
   
He’s… oh god.  
   
He’s crying.

He’s….. oh fuck. He can’t be a cryer. I can’t handle cryers. They make me uncomfortable.

“You can’t be serious.” Laura says quietly. “you KNOW we’re not trying to mug you.”

He nods. “I”m crying because you won’t play with me.” He sniffs.

“That’s because your ‘games’ could get someone thrown in jail.” I try to soothe.

He points at me. “He won’t play with me.”

“Me? Why are you singling me out?”

“Because you’re a mean little fire-breathing lizard.”

“I am NOT a fire-breathing lizard!”

“And I’m not a bush.” He rolls his eyes.

“Well, you aren’t!” I try to reason with him. “I'm not a fire-breathing lizard. You’re not a bush. And you’re going to go home. There. That’s it.”

He starts to whimper.  
 The whimpers get louder and louder until he’s bawling while talking nonsense about bushes and lizards.

“Lizardman strikes again!” He wails.

“Daken- please.” Laura tries to soothe him while looking around the - thankfully- empty street. “Calm down.”

“Lizardman…” He sobs. “The gecko. The yellow-headed fire blasted gecko. From New York. Who flies. And.. and…”

“Daken,” Warren steps up to him. “Don’t cry. Laura and I will take you home and you can sleep it off. Maybe you and Johnny can talk tomorrow and straighten this out?”

“He won’t talk to me tomorrow.” He sniffs.  
   
I sigh. “Of course I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”  
   
Assuming he remembers this conversation.

“Daken,” Laura asks, bending down again. “Why did you take so much?”  
 He shakes his head.

“Why did you take so much?” She tries again.

“Plants don't talk.” He informs, curling in on himself again.  
   
“You're not a plant.”

“Am I pretty plant?”

“You’re not a plant at all.” Laura assures.

“Then I’m a weed?????” He says in horror.

“No!” She says quickly. “You’re not a weed. You’re not a plant. You’re a human. Okay?”

“Am I pretty human?” He asks.

“Uh… yes.” She says.

“Like guy pretty or girl pretty?”

“Guy pretty?”  
   
He frowns. “No, I’d rather be a plant.”

“Why would you want to be a plant?” Warren asks gently.

“Why would you want to be a human?” He pauses. “You’re a bird- bird man. Fly away. Shoo, shoo. Go to the park with the rest of the birdies.”

“Daken.” Laura says in a ‘warning’ tone.

“I’m a plant and he’s a bird.” He points at Warren. “You’re a fox,” he points at Laura, “And he’s a fire-breathing lizard.” He points at me.

“I am not a fire-breathing lizard!” I try again.

“And you are not a plant.” Laura says gently.

“Not a plant?”  
 Finally, after we’ve said it like fifty million times!  
   
Whatever those drugs he took are….. I’m going to personally purge the city of them.  
   
My head aches. I’m sore. I’m still hungry. And more importantly- I’m tired.   He’s Laura’s problem now…. but I can’t seem to will myself to go.

I really do want him to get home safely. I do, regardless of our disagreements, care about him.   That’s what tonight was all about- right?

I didn’t have to come after him.  
   
I didn’t have to watch over him all night.

I could have saved myself one hell of a headache if I’d just stayed out of it.

He’s quiet for a second. “Can I be a goldfish?”

“Can you….. no?” Warren crosses his arms. “How is a goldfish better than a plant?”

“Warren.” Laura hisses, “Let me handle this.”

“I”m serious.” Warren continues. “How is this better?”

“Fish are alive.” I offer.

“I’m... Dory. Did you see Dory? I liked Dory.” He’s talking to Laura in a hushed tone. “It’s a secret.” He whispers. “But I like Dory.”

“What’s a Dory?” Laura asks with a raised eyebrow.

“The fish!” He seems happier than before.

“The… fish?” Laura asks.

I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. “It’s a movie.” I inform. “About a fish with memory problems who get’s lost trying to find her-“ I stop. “Not important.”

“You have seen Dory!” He says excitedly, turning to me.

I nod. “How have YOU seen Dory?”

“What was your favorite part?”

“I didn’t watch it that closely.”  
   
“I liked the seals. And the bird. And the fish. Oh, I Like fish. I like to eat fish too. Do you like to eat fish, Johnny? Why did we never go eat fish when we were dating? Didn’t you want to go eat fish? I-“

  “Enough!” I interrupt. “Yes, I saw Dory. No, I don’t have a favorite part. Yes, I like to eat fish. And I don’t know why we never went and ate any while we were dating.” I offer him a smile. “No more questions.”

“Dory is a pretty fish. I like her actress. I like her show.”

Now I have to absorb the fact that Daken willingly watches children’s movies AND Ellen.  
 Tonight is just too strange.

“Dory is a sweet fish.”

“You like Dory?” I get an idea.

He nods.

“You know what Dory does?”

“She sings.” He says thoughtfully. “Can we sing?”

“Ah no-“

  “Just keep swimming… and… how’s it go?”

I have to stop and stare at him.  
   
He rocks a little back and forth while humming Dory’s signature tune.

“I can’t remember the words.” He says in frustration.

“It’s swim.” I say in disbelief. “Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep sw-“ I stop, watching Laura and Warren stare at me between ridiculous grins. “No, we’re not singing.” I have to force a smile for him. “She goes home. She finds her parents and goes home.”  
   
He pouts again.

Laura takes a deep inhale. “Wrong thing to say.” She whispers.

“Dory found her parents.” He says quietly.

“Uh-“

“I have to find my parents.”

“Dory found her friends- too!” I say quickly. “You don’t need to find your parents if you’ve got your friends.” I motion to our collected group. “You found your friends- all on your own. So… now you can go home.”

I think I’ve had a stroke of genius.

“My parents are dead.” He says, tearful again.

“You have Laura.” I say , trying to think on my feet. “You have Laura!”

“Yea!” Warren tries to help out. “You two have each other!”  
   
Daken observes her for a second. “My Laura.” He says with a slur.

“Your Laura is worried about you.” She says earnestly. “You could have gotten in trouble or hurt tonight.”  
   
He nods.

“I want you to go home.” She continues. “And take a shower. And get into bed.”

Daken looks up at me. Eyes glazed over. Lip poked out. “My house is empty.” He says. “I just moved in. All my things are in boxes.”

He…. “You moved into the city?”

I didn’t think he actually lived in the city .

He nods, lip still out.

“For you.”

That brings everything to halt in my mind. “For… me?”

He nods. “’s a new place. I don’t remember how to find it.” He looks down. “Like Dory. I’m lost. ”

I don’t know why there’s a sudden fascination with this movie… but it’s got some heartbreaking similarities for Daken’s own past.  
 Maybe that’s why he likes it so much.

“You told me your address,” Laura says gently. “I’ll get you home. You’re not lost.”

“Laura will get you home safely,” Warren adds. “She loves you very much.”

 Usually, Daken stiffens at that word. Tonight he leans back against the fence of the park and smiles.

“Thank you, Warren.” Laura turns to him. “For everything.” She lowers her voice. “I’m sorry I was angry.”

“Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.” Daken whispers. “They’re making up!”  
   
Warren looks at her with a look so gentle I can’t begin to describe it. “I’ll go back to your place.” He says to her. “Let you take care of your brother.”

Laura nods. “Thank you.”

He leans over and kisses her.  
   
When they break apart he nods to me. “Good luck with your fish.”

I go to answer but the sound of Daken puking on himself stops what I was going to say.

“I’m a bush.” He says, looking down at his clothing. “People puke in bushes.”

“You’re not a bush- remember?” I can’t help but grin. He’s so….. out of it. And I have to admit, it hasn’t been completely a waste of my night. In the very least, it wasn’t boring.

“Can you stand up?” Laura asks gently.  
   
Daken shakes his head. “‘m gonna puke.”

“No, no.” She says. “Deep breath.”

He vomits noisily onto the pavement beside him.

“Oh look.” He says. “Waffles.”

“That’s gross, Daken.” I complain.  
   
“Dory likes shells.” He says randomly. “That’s how she found her way home.”

“We don’t need shells to get you home.” Laura says. “We just need to get you moving. We’ll need to take the rental car I parked-"   

“Car??”

She nods.

“Can I sit up front?”  
   
She nods again.

“Can I roll the windows down?”

Again she nods.

He smiles, standing shakily to his feet. “Car ride!” He exclaims. “Johnny- we’re going in a car!”

I’m not sure if they’ll need me for this next part. So it’s probably best to take my leave.

“I’ll walk you to the car.”

I know Laura is capable of taking care of herself… but I can’t in good conscience leave a woman alone at 3 am in the city. I can’t.

“It’s not far from here.” Laura wraps her arm around Daken’s shoulder. “Let’s go home.”

We get down the street a bit when Daken stops moving.

As in his whole body freezes.  
 I see his eyes fix at something across the street. And fuck do I know that look.

“He’s gonna bolt.” I say to Laura urgently. “Grab him!”  
   
It’s too late. Daken takes off full speed into the middle of the road, across the street, onto the pavement, and into a sketchy as hell gas station parking lot.

“God damn it.” I hiss. “This is the third time he’s run away from me.”

“Well, he’s not getting far.” Laura huffs before taking off at a run behind him.

How she’s running in those heels, I don’t have a clue

She’s gaining on him, though.

I stand in silence watching the chase unfold in front of me.

He runs to the pumps- she runs to the pumps. He runs out in front of cars- she runs out in front of cars.

When he climbs on top of the hood of an innocent bystander's car, however, she does not follow.

The middle-aged man inside the car looks beyond pissed.

I can hear her pleading with him from here.

Not knowing what else to do, I jog across the street and approach him carefully.

He’s on top of a red Ford Focus, one foot on the hood, the other on the windshield.

“Get off the nice man’s car.” Laura is saying very slowly.

“She’s chasing me!” he cries to the man inside the car.

“I don’t give a fuck!” The man bellows. “Get the fuck off my car!”

Daken sticks his tongue out at the man.

“Daken,” I gain his attention as soon as I speak. “Come down from there.”

He shakes his head violently.

“Daken,” I repeat. “Come down.”  
   
While he’s looking at me, Laura sneaks over and grabs him by the shins, toppling him backward into her waiting arms. The car slams it in reverse and squeals out of the parking lot.

“Owwwwwwww.” He groans.

Laura holds him tightly, the two of them collapsing in front of the gas pump.

“Ow. Ow. Ow.” he repeats. “You broke my leg!”

“Lay still and it will heal.” She instructs.

“Ow.” He whines. “Johnny,” He flings his hand towards me in a pathetic display of need. “Hold me.”

“He will not hold you,” Laura growls. “You don’t deserve to be held. You’ve behaved very poorly.”

“I just wanted that.” He points towards the windshield wiper in its container on the side of the gas pump. “For the car.”

Laura exhales and visibly counts to ten. “We don’t need that for the car.” She says softly.

“I got an idea.” I interlude. “How about Laura goes and gets the car, and you and I,” I point between the two of us, “Go inside the gas station and get Slurpees?”

“He doesn't need that much sugar.” Laura growls.

“Yes, I do.” He cries. “I need all the sugar.”

“He needs all the sugar,” I repeat. “And we need to get him into the car. So if I get him the sugar, and you go get the car, we should be done here.”  
Laura nods begrudgingly and lets him go.

“My leg.” He pouts.

“It’s healed.” She hushes.

“It still hurts.”

“Lemme see.” I can baby him if he wants to be babied. If it keeps him from running off.

He rolls up his pant leg and shows me the disgusting sight of his leg healing itself.

“Yuck.” I almost gag.

Daken nods. “It hurts, Johnny.”  
 I don’t know what he expects me to do, so I just bend down and rub above his right knee and thigh.

Laura stands to her feet and walks off, adjusting her jacket and smoothing out her hair. “Stay put.” She orders.

He glares at her. “She’s mean. A mean little girl.”

“She’s not a ‘little girl’.” I correct before she can turn back. “She’s a woman. Don’t be disrespectful.”

He pouts yet again. “I just want to dance.” He says randomly. “Why can’t we just dance?”

“Because it’s 3 am, Daken,” I say. “It’s time to go home.”

“But it’s not homey at home.”

“‘Homey’?”

He nods. “I'm lonely.”

“You're never lonely.” I correct. “You like to be alone.”

He shakes his head. “I pretend to like to be alone. Like I pretend I don’t eat off of food trucks. And I pretend I don’t like Disney movies.”

 I sit down beside him, back to the gas pump. “Daken,” I ask after a moment of silence. “How much of tonight are you going to remember tomorrow?”

He smiles. “I don’t know.”

“You're so… human when you’re like this. Is that an act?”

he shakes his head. “I like being high. It makes me carefree. I don’t have to do anything…. or pretend to be anything. I can be a bush. Or a fish. Or a plant. Or a dancer. Or a pirate…” he stops. “Are you still my first mate?” He leans back against the pump, closing his eyes.

“No.” I say with a grin. “I never was.”

“oh.” He frowns, not opening his eyes to look at me.

“I’m your friend, though.” I try. “And I care a lot about you.”

“I care a lot about you.” He repeats.

I don’t know if he’s mimicking me, or meaning it, but it makes my heart skip a beat.

“Did you mean that?”

“Mean what?” He cracks his left eye open.

“That you cared a lot about me.”

He grins like an idiot. “Look.” He clumsily rummages through his pockets, pulling out a nice leather wallet and tossing it to me.

“Your wallet?”

He nods. “Look in the pocket.”  
 There happen to be about five pockets, Most of them contain nothing. One contains a condom, guess he was planning on some female company at one point, and the other has a folded up piece of paper.

I pull the paper out and find myself grinning. “When did you take this?”

He grins somewhat lazily. “When you weren’t looking.”

“Obviously.” I stare at the picture in my hands. “I’m asleep.”

“You’re cute when you sleep.”

 I sigh, looking at myself in the picture. “You won’t remember this tomorrow, will you?”  
 He has a picture of me in his wallet…. how…… odd.

How… sweet?

I thought he ignored me on purpose.

I thought he was distant on purpose.

Maybe I'm wrong?

He shakes his head. “I’m going to be a plant now.”

I look him over. “I like you much better as a person.”

“I like me better as a plant.”

“You’re cuter as a person.” I try.

He grins. “But plants don’t have to move.”

“Plants don’t get Slurpees either.”  
 He shakes his head. “I really want cheese fires.”

“Fries.” I correct. “Not fires.”

“That’s what I said.”

“No,” I laugh. “You said ‘cheese fires’.”

“That’s called fondue.”   

I let him sit there and pretend to be a plant for the next ten minutes.   

A gray Toyota pulls up to the pump and stops in front of us, rolling the window down. “Get in.” Laura says with a yawn.

“Get out.” Daken retorts.  
   
“Get in.” She growls.

“You’re not a wolverine.” He informs her. “You’re an electric eel.”

“I’m a-“ She sighs. “Get in the car.”

I nod my head to him. “Come on.”

“Johnny,” He lets me pull him to his feet. “Please stay.”

I groan.

“We can watch Dory.” He bribes.

Laura motions with her hand for us to hurry up.

“Fine.” I look at his hopeful face. “Fine. I’ll stay. Just until you go to sleep, though.”  
   
He grins brilliantly. “That’s all I want.”

I hope so. I really can’t give him anything else at this point.


	5. 4AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small gross part with puke. Sorry. But every drunk night eventually involves something to do with puke. It's just the way the world works. ;) 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I'm glad y'all have liked it. I might do other ones in the future.

“House. House. Pond. Streetlamp…” He turns to me. “Are you getting this?” 

I sigh, typing everything he tells me into his cellphone. “Yes, Daken. House, house, pond, streetlamp.” 

“House.” He says pointedly. 

“House.” I repeat, holding up his phone and dramatically typing on it.

 He grins. “Thank you.” He points to the back seat. “All three of you. You’re very good men. Very wise.” 

 Is it possible for someone to see triple? His vision is fucked. 

 Everyone is silent for a moment before he growls, “Shut up stomach.” He gasps suddenly. “Johnny! We never got cheese fries!” 

 I have to admit I’m smiling. 

 “I don’t think you should put anything else in your stomach.” Laura says. 

Daken pouts in the side mirror. It’s cute- once again. 

Without alerting him, I quickly sneak my phone out and take the best picture I can. I might want to show it to him one day. Maybe.

 We drive for about five minutes (The longest of my life) before Laura pulls us into the driveway of a nice house. A ‘normal’ nice house. Not ‘expensive’ nice like I thought it would be. To be honest I thought we were talking about an apartment.

 Not expensive like he was telling me about. 

 “Mmm.” He coos from the front seat. “What a pretty house.”  

 For a minute I think Laura’s got the wrong place.  We’re in a small neighborhood that’s spaced out a good bit. Something off the beaten path. The neighbors are spaced out and the houses aren’t cookie cutter .. so it’s an older neighborhood. A lot like the one I grew up in as a child, now that I come to think of it. 

 The house is nice but, honestly, it looks like something for first time home owners with small families. 

 In other words- too big for one person and a little too homey for Daken if we’re being honest.

 Laura turns the car off and pockets the keys. 

 “This is your house,” Laura says. “Please go inside.” 

 “My house!” He cries when the car comes to a stop.

Guess we're in the right place after all.  

 “I thought you lived in the city.” I stare at the house in bewilderment. This isn’t Daken. This isn’t anything close to ‘Daken-ish’

“I do live in the city. Five minutes away.” He nods. “Look at my house!”  He points with his whole hand and his voice.. he’s just so fucking excited for me to see where he lives. 

 “I see,” I say with a nod. “Now go inside.” 

 “I wanna look at it.” He says defiantly. 

“Daken- go in your house.” Laura orders. 

“We can sleep in the car.” He continues. 

“Daken!” Laura snaps. “Go in your house!” 

 His deep red sports car is parked in front, top up, but windows down. 

 “Don’t wanna.” He pouts. 

 “Your keys?” Laura questions with a long-suffering sigh. 

Daken looks confused. “My house!” He points again. 

 “Yes. Go inside of it. Where are your keys?” 

"Keys?” 

Holy fuck. He’s got to be playing this up. There’s no way he’s this fucked up. 

Then again, he’s taken a shit ton of drugs tonight. I may be wrong. 

 “Your house keys.” She clarifies. “Give me your house keys.” 

 “They’re in my car.”  He points to the car. “Under the seat. Send Johnny to get them. ” He says with a nod. “I gotta go check the mail.”

 “It’s   4 AM,” I say. “Why are you checking your mail at four in the morning?” 

 “Because I haven’t been home today.” 

 “OH.” 

 He nods. “My keys are in my car.” He restates.  

 That’s… 

“Daken why would you put your keys in your car?” She asks. “That doesn't make sense.”  

He shrugs before turning back to me. “Will you get them for me?” 

 I nod with a yawn. It’s time for bed. As soon as we get him in the house- I’m gone. Judging from the tone of his voice and his vision problems, he’s not long for this world. 

 I exit Laura’s car and walk up the short driveway to Daken’s. 

HIs tires need air. 

Why do I feel like I should take care of that for him?  
  
Surely he can take care of his own car. We’re not together anymore. It’s not my job to remind him. 

But… to be honest Daken’s not very good with cars. Not like me.  
  
But then again- I’m better than most. 

 At any rate- it’s not my job or my place to tell Daken what to do with his car. 

 When I pull the handle to said car  I find it locked. 

Why lock the car but leave the windows down?? 

 I reach in the car and feel around for the lock. 

 When that’s done, I open the door and bend down under the driver’s seat and start feeling around. 

 After about three minutes, I’m a little frustrated that I’m not finding anything. 

 “Daken-“  
  
“ Mmm?” 

 I jump so violently I hit my head on the underside of his steering wheel. 

 “Jesus! Don’t sneak up on me!” 

He’s grinning. “You hit your head.” 

 “You snuck up on me!” 

 He nods. “I was looking at your ass.” He says this in a loud whisper. 

 “Well don’t.” I huff. 

He shakes his head. “You can’t tell me what to look at.” 

 “I do not give you consent to ogle my ass,” I growl. 

 “I…..” He holds up a finger. “Okay.” 

 I go back to feeling around under his seat. 

 “Daken- where is your key??” I finally snap, looking over my shoulder at him. 

 He grins. “Under the seat.” 

 “No,” I gesture the seat that I'm crouched down in front of. “It’s not.” 

 I reach back under the chair, one last time - coming to a jolt when I feel something against my ass. 

“Daken!” I snap. 

 “‘m not doing anything.” 

 “Get your foot off my ass.” I growl. 

 “‘kay.” He steps back and I have a brief moment of hope that he’s moved on to do something else.  
  
That hope is dashed when he manages to mount my back like a horse- straddling me while I lean in the car. 

 “Daken!” I snap again. 

 He giggles. “What are you doing to my car?” He leans down in my ear. I have to try really hard to not get goosebumps. 

 “I’m looking for your fucking house key that you said was in your car but that I’m starting to think you just told me that so I’d bend over and you could-“  
  
“You’re talking really fast.” he interrupts. 

 “Daken- I want to go to bed,” I whine. “I’m tired. I’ve been with you all night- I want to go to sleep.” 

 He presses his entire body onto my back. “Horsie.” He affects a western drawl. “Get a move on.” 

 “Where is your key??” I demand. 

 “Neigh. Horses neigh.” 

 “I’m not a horse!” 

 He yelps suddenly and I feel him dismounting very awkwardly. 

 “I saw what you did!” Laura is standing behind me hauling him to the grass. 

Angrily hauling him into the grass at that. 

 “Didn’t do it!” He cries. 

 “He took more pills.” Laura seethes. “He got them out of the mailbox. I doubt his key is even in the car. It was a distraction.” 

 “Don’t be mad.” He sings. “Laura- don’t be mad.” 

 “Then stop taking drugs and go to bed!” She snaps. 

“Uh oh.”  
  
“Uh oh?” He starts to gag. “No no no. Daken you’re too close to me.” I start trying to remove myself from the car, but he’s sprawled out behind me. “Daken don’t you dare puke on me!” I cry. 

 There's movement I don’t track. 

 “Do not let him puke on me.” I demand. 

“I’m trying to move him, Johnny.” Laura snaps. 

Daken gags and gags. 

“Daken-“

“I’m gonna be sick.” He says in a panic. 

 “Just move this way.” Laura says in fake patience. “Come on, Daken. Move with me.” 

 “I’m gonna be sick.” He repeats. “I’m gonna be sick.” 

 “Be sick in the grass!” I order, head still stuck in his car. I run my hand under the seat again, vainly searching for the key that I’m sure isn’t in here. 

His hands grace my back. 

 “Don’t use Johnny as leverage!” Laura snaps. 

 “Gonna be sick. Gonna be sick. Sick.. sick… argh…” 

 “Daken lean to the side!” I yell. 

Someone’s dog starts barking after I raise my voice. 

I don’t really care at the moment. 

 “Sick.” He moans, leaning on me more heavily. 

 “Don’t let him be sick on me.” I turn around and glare at Laura while trying to buck Daken off. 

 I end up being able to move from the car but end up in a pile with Daken as I back into him. 

 “Johnny!” He cries. “Oh, dizzy.” 

 I finally end up on top of him. 

 “Finally!” I snap. 

 Daken shakes his head. 

 “Johnny! Move-“ Laura’s cry is interrupted.  

 I’m hit in the chest and face with a stream of projectile vomit…. and fuck. 

 “Fuck!” 

I start gagging in response. 

I can’t help it. I”m a sympathy puker. 

 “Johnny!” Laura starts trying to pull me off, but I end up getting sick on Daken… which he starts to yell about. 

 “Turn about is fair play.” I grouse, rolling off him and wiping my mouth and face with my hands. 

 “That was the single most disgusting thing I’ve seen in weeks.” Laura says quietly. 

 More dogs bark in the distance. 

 “Yea it was a lot of fun.” I groan.  
  
Daken lays on his back in his lawn, making snow angels in the grass minus the snow. 

 “He needs a shower.” Laura wrinkles her nose. “You both need a shower.” 

 “I don’t suppose he’s got a washer and a dryer?” I feel disgusting. I smell disgusting. I could puke again. Any other upsets tonight and I’m dropping everything and leaving.  

She frowns. “I think… he does. He has a lot of clothing. It will only make sense-“ 

 “I have nice appliances.” He says indignantly. 

“Great. Where’s your key so we can go see them?” I growl. 

Daken smiles face still flushed from being sick. “In the-“  
  
“It is not in the car.” I snap. 

 “In the window.” He shakes his head. “No- the rock.” He shakes his head again. “No- the porch.” 

 “Daken!” I snap. “Where is your key??” 

 “I don’t know!” He cries. “Don’t yell at me!” 

 “Both of you be quiet.” Laura hisses. 

Across the street, one of Daken’s neighbor opens his door and glares out of it, right at us. I can see his scowl. 

 “My key is in the window.” He insists. “On the porch.” 

“What porch?” 

 “The back porch.” He nods. I stand up and walk to the edge of the driveway. Sure enough, there’s a small dirt path that leads through some trees and around the house. 

 “I found the back porch.” I call to Laura. “Keep Sir Pukes- a- Lot out there.” 

 It’s pitch black in the back yard, so I light my right hand and hold it out in front of me. Through the fire, I see the outlines of a lot of trees and bushes. Very bushy and green. A yard for kids. A yard for a family. What the fuck is he doing here? 

 I find the steps to a screened in back porch and slowly open the door. Then I take my hand and run it over the sills of all five of the windows until I find a small key. 

While fumbling along the wall, I find that there’s a back door back here as well. 

Covered in puke and tired as hell, I try unlocking the door…. only to find it already unlocked. 

The fucking door was unlocked the whole time! 

Tonight just gets better and better. 

I grumble a stream of very creative obscenities and I trail through the house to the front door, turning lights on as I go. 

 The house is pretty… country-ish. 

 There’s an island in the kitchen and dining room. A large kitchen. A large living room. High ceilings. And finally - stairs. 

 I stare at them in horror.  
  
Getting him up there? 

It’s going to be impossible. 

 I unlock the front door and door turn the porch light on. 

 Laura’s got him leaned against his car- puking again. 

 At least it’s on one of his things. 

 When she sees me she says (quite patiently) “Okay. Now it’s time to go inside.” 

He makes a few whining noises but follows her to the front door. 

 When they step through, I close the door and lock it, turning around to see them observing the house. 

 “My house!” Daken cries happily. “Oh, my house! You found it! You solved the puzzle!” 

 “What puzzle?” 

“The missing key!” He says happily. 

 “Missing? It was in the window.” I scoff

“It was obviously in the window.” He says. “So no one would think it was the right key.” 

 “… It was the only key.” 

He frowns. “No… there’s more.” He takes staggering steps into the kitchen. “Oh.” He slams his hand down on the island. “Here they are.” 

 “Why did you make getting into your house a puzzle?” Laura questions with a raised eyebrow. 

 He shrugs. “I get bored.” 

 “You…” 

He nods. “My dealer stopped by.” 

 “Uh-“  
  
“He left the drugs in the mailbox.” 

 “Oh- and your back door was unlocked.” I report. 

 “The door was unlocked the whole time??” Laura demands. 

“That’s what I said.” I say quietly, watching Daken stagger around his home. 

 He makes his way into the living room and starts stripping out of his pants and heading to his leather couch. 

 “Stop!” Laura demands, making Daken jump. “You're covered in vomit. Do not sit on your couch.” 

Daken pouts. “But I want to watch a movie.” 

 “Shower first.” 

I look down at my shirt and feel my skin itch on the parts covered in his waffles from earlier. “I need one too.” I grouse. 

 “Take one with him?” Laura offers. “That way he doesn’t drown.” 

 I hate to agree with her but…. 

 He pauses. “I’m not wearing underwear.” 

 Laura nods. “No, you aren’t.” 

“Don’t look at me naked, Johnny.” He giggles. 

“Daken.” I groan. “Go take a shower.” 

 “Ohhhh shower sex.” He slurs. 

 “No sex.” Laura and I say at the same time. 

He pouts again. “Shower blow job?” 

“No.” I snap. 

“Rimming-“  
  
“No!” My face is hot in a way that I know isn’t power based. 

 “Will you at least finger me??” He asks in exasperation. 

 “No.” I say firmly. “No sex.” 

 “Fingering is not sex.” 

 “It’s close enough.” I grab his shoulder and lead him to the stairs. “Shower up there?” 

 He nods. “In my bedroom.” 

 “Of course it is.”  
  
Laura falls in line behind me. 

 It takes a total of five minutes to get him up the stairs. He takes them in unsure baby steps and clings to the walls ‘like spiderman’. 

 “Shower time.” Laura says to him. “Where are your clean clothes?” 

 He points to a darkened bedroom. “That’s where I keep them.” 

She maneuvers from behind us and walks into the room, turning on the light and searching for a few minutes. 

 “These aren’t sleeping clothes.” She pokes her head out the door. “Suits and jackets.” 

 “Next bedroom.” He leans on me and closes his eyes. 

 Laura walks into the next room over and pokes her head in. “This one’s only got shoes.” 

 "You have a room for shoes??” 

He nods with a frown. “My clothes…. are downstairs.” He snaps his fingers. “In a box. In the laundry room.” 

 I glance at Laura who sighs. “I’ll go get them. You two climb into the shower.” 

I nod before turning my full attention to him. “Daken, can you lead me to your shower?” 

He nods before stumbling off down the small dark hallway to the only bedroom on the left side. 

I follow him, feet squishing on the carpet. I don't know how… but I think he got puke in my shoe. 

 “I took off my pants.” He whines. 

“… Okay?” 

 “I need to fold them.” 

“They need to be washed first.” I remind him. 

 He nods to himself before walking through the dark room and going to the window. “Johnny,” He gasps. “The moon!” 

 He clumsily pulls his blinds up, tangling them in one hand before ripping them down entirely. “The moon!” He repeats. 

 I sigh. “Don’t destroy your house.” I walk over, happy that the room is now illuminated by the moonlight. “Come take a shower.” 

He nods before turning to me. “If I wasn’t drugged all the time… and mean… would you stay with me?” 

That stops me. “What?” 

 “If I wasn’t mean to you.” He repeats. “Would you stay?” 

 “Uh-“ 

“I want you to stay.” He says softly. “I don't like it when you go.” 

But… 

 “Daken- let’s take a shower.” I say instead of answering him. “M‘Kay? Let’s take a shower.” 

 He nods and follows me into his bathroom. 

His bathroom that happens to be the largest I’ve seen in a while. 

 He has a total of three sinks on the wall leading up to a urinal and a toilet- which I find beyond weird. A tub on one side of the wall and a glass compartment for the shower. 

“Bath?” He points to the tub. 

 “Shower.” 

He shakes his head. “Can't stand.” 

 “You’re standing fi-“  
  
He plops to the floor, laying on his back. “Bath.”  He rolls his heads toward the tub. “Please.” 

 “Daken-“ I groan. “Get off of the floor.” 

He shakes his head. “Bath.” 

 I inhale deeply before stepping over him and running some water. I watch the tub fill up, purposefully running only cold water. It won’t bother me any- why should I care? 

 It’s almost full when I start to hear him mumble something. The mumbling sounds.. kinda nice. Kinda- weird. He’s - oh. He’s singing. He’s lying on his bathroom floor singing. 

 The song isn’t in English. It sounds… Japanese. Right. Because- right. 

It’s pretty- whatever it is. 

 “Daken?” I turn the water off. 

 He continues to sing. 

“Daken?” I repeat, turning to him. “The bath is ready.” 

 He stops singing and turns to me. “I’m singing to the moon.” He says. 

 “It’s pretty.” I smile. “But come take a bath.” 

I strip out of my shirt and shoes, taking the time to inspect my jeans- which thankfully haven't been touched. I won’t have to lay around naked waiting for the clothes to wash. 

 “Thank you for staying with me, Johnny.” He says as he draws closer. “You don’t have to have sex with me. I won’t make you.” 

 He strips out of his shirt for the third time tonight. 

 “Yea-“  
  
He nods. “I… really like you- is all.” 

I sigh. “I really like you too, Daken.” 

“I don’t mean to be mean. And distant.” He’s slurring his words worse than another other time tonight. 

 “I know you don’t.” I feel bad about making the water cold now. 

 “I don’t… know any better.” 

That stops me. He… “What do you mean?” 

 He goes to step into the tub but I stop him. “Daken, what do you mean?” 

 “How I was raised.” He says with a yawn. “If you weren’t using people they weren’t of use. He never taught me how to deal with relationships….. so I never learned.” 

 “Oh.”  I’ll pretend to know who ‘he’ is. I mean obviously, someone had to raise Daken. And due to Logan’s absenteeism I’m guessing it wasn’t a pleasant experience. “Okay.” 

 “I really do like you.” He repeats. “You’re funny. And you’re cute. And you’re sweet.” 

 I bend down and put my finger in the water, heating it up to a reasonably warm temperature. 

 I don’t want him to freeze anymore… not after that comment.  

 “Water’s ready.” I say gently. 

 Daken clumsily climbs into the tub, grinning at me and sitting down. “I’m Dory.” 

 “Yes you are.” I nod. “You’re Dory.” 

 I take off my shoes and pants and climb in behind him. 

 He almost melts into my chest, splashing a little bit of water out of the sides of the tub. 

 “Wash your chest.” I order. 

 “We didn’t get washcloths.” He says sleepily. 

 Damnit. 

 I take my hands and splash his chest and neck, working until the filth is off. 

 “Lean forward” I instruct. 

 “Na uh.” 

 “Daken-“  
  
“Na uh.” He shakes his head. 

“Daken-“ 

 “Okay.” He leans forward before sloppily turning around and sitting in my lap, facing me. “Hey.” 

 “Hey.” I look at him for a long moment. “I’m trying to wash my chest and face.” 

 Instead of listening to me, he leans down- very close to me. 

 “I’d like to kiss you.” He whispers. 

 I lean in close to him. “Kiss me tomorrow.” I say quietly. “When you’re not high. You’re too out of it for me to kiss you.” 

 He frowns. “I don’t get turned down often.” 

 I nod. “I know.” 

 “I don’t like it.” He pouts.

“I’m sorry.” 

 He frowns. “Johnny… if can remember this tomorrow- all of it- will you stay with me?” 

 His eyes- he’s so earnest. 

 “Daken….” 

“You left because you thought I didn’t love you.” He continues. “But I do love you.” 

That is the deepest darkest secret he could have told me tonight. 

 “You love me.” I state in disbelief. 

 “I love you.” He grins sleepily. “I love you. I love you so much.” 

 “You’re high.” I dismiss, going back to washing my chest. 

 “I love you when you’re sleepy. I love when you work on my car. I love when you go to restaurants with me and can’t pronounce any of the food.” 

 “Daken-“ 

 “I love that you take care of me. Even when I don’t want you to.” 

 “Daken-“ 

“And if I can remember this….. If I can remember that I told you and that all of this happened- will you stay?” 

 I look around the room and think. 

I love him too. If anything tonight’s proved that. I wasn’t shy with him about my feelings. Like I told him earlier tonight- we broke up because of his ‘commitment issues’. 

 And our little adventure… .all of it. 

Should I really put stipulations on our relationship? 

What if he doesn’t remember? 

I kind of really want him to remember. 

 “Okay.” I say finally. “If you can remember….. not all of it just this conversation…. I will give you another chance.” 

 He smiles ear to ear. “You will?” 

 I nod. “Of course.” 

 “And I just have to remember this?” 

 I nod again. “Just this conversation. Remember that you told me you loved me. Remember that you asked me to take you back.” 

 He curls into me, resting his chin on my shoulder. “I’ll remember.” He promises. 

I feel his heart… and it’s beating so fast. 

 “Daken…. “ I question after a few minutes. 

 “Mmm?” 

“I don’t think this drug is good for you.” 

 “Mmm.” 

 “Your heart is beating really fast.” 

 “Mmm.” 

 “You’re really warm.” 

 He nuzzles my neck. “I love you.” he whispers. “But I’m going to sleep now.” 

 “Daken-“ 

 He wasn’t lying. I got to move him, but he’s passed out. Now of got all of the dead weight holding me in the tub. Stuck underneath him I watch him doze off. He looks almost peaceful. 

 “Okay, my little fish.” I muster up strength and stand to my feet, lifting him with me. “Time for bed.” 

 He makes a few disgruntled noises but doesn’t wake up. 

 I heat him up just enough to dry him off. 

Knowing him, his blankets and sheets are probably expensive. 

 I lift him into his bed, pulling the blankets and pillows into a nest. 

 “Goodnight.” I say when I’m done messing with them. “I really, really, really hope to hear from you tomorrow.” 

 He lets out a snore. 

 “Really.” I whisper. 

 I leave him in his room, closing his door and walking to the stairs. “Laura?” I call quietly. I know she’ll hear me. 

 She comes to the bottom of the stairs. “Does he have any comfy clothes?” 

 “Uh yes.” She shows me a bundle of cloth. 

 “Throw it up the stairs and then back off.” I order. “I’m naked.”

 I’m not putting my jeans back on. I don’t want to go back into the room.  

 She laughs and does as I  told her too. 

 After an awkward dress on the stairs, I walk down, feeling utterly tired. 

Laura meets me by the door. “Is he in bed?” 

 “Out like a light.” 

 “Then… should we go?” 

I nod. “Hold on a sec, though.” 

 I find my way to his living room and search through his ‘mess’ by the Tv. Really just a few DVDs. He’s neat as ever. 

In the case of a documentary about renascence art… I find what I'm looking for. 

 With the DVD in hand, I walk into the kitchen, digging through his food. 

There’s a fillet of Tuna(I’m guessing) Thawing in the fridge. I put a paper towel over it and place the DVD on top. “There.” 

 “Why did you just put a DVD in the refrigerator?” 

 “Uh… he’ll get it.” I shrug, walking to the front door. 

 “I left his wallet and his phone on the kitchen table.” She informs. “And put his pants in the wash.” 

 I nod. “He’s all set then.” 

 Laura yawn. “Just as well. I’ve got to get back to Gabby.” 

 “Gabby?” 

 “It’s a long story.” She says. “She’d be interested in meeting Daken, I’m sure. But I think it’s best to not involve children when drugs are concerned.” 

“Children?” That is news. 

She raises an eyebrow. “Like I said, it’s a long story.” 

 She opens the front door. “Are you riding in the car or flying home?” 

 In the very near distance, I see the outline of the city. The Baxter Building Is closer to me right now than it would be by taking the car. 

 I step out into the night (Morning) and ignite. “I’ll fly.” I state the obvious. “Thanks for the help.”  
  
She nods. “I would say ‘anytime’…..”  
  
I smile. “I get it.” 

 The first few feet I rise into the air are hard. I am really, really, really tired. 

 The next fifteen or so are easier. 

When I’m the proper height from the ground, I take off as fast as I can. 

I hope he remembers.  
  
I hope tonight was real. That he was honest. But you never know with Daken.


	6. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Daken and Gabby don't meet in this one, mainly because I'm not completely comfy writing her yet. But not to worry. I'm totally working on one for the two of them! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! This has been so fun to write.

After long nights, I always find that sleeping in is the best remedy to any left over yuckiness. 

So I decided to do that. By several hours. And I mean several hours. You couldn’t pay me to get out of bed today. 

I only wake up when I hear my phone ping about twelve number of times. 

I roll over and look at the clock, noting that it’s three in the afternoon and probably time to get up. Three is a good time for a night out. A little on the early side- if you were to ask me. 

Most of the notifications on the phone are emails. I look through them with vague disinterest.   
 A few texts are from Sue telling me to get out of bed, informing me that they went on a mission without me, and then telling me there are aspirin and Pepto-bismol in the kitchen. 

She thinks last night was a bender. I can’t wait to sit her down and tell her what really happened.   Thinking back, now that it’s over, it made for one hell of a night.   
   
At any rate, I won’t be needing her offered hangover cures.   
   
The final text is-and I’m surprised to note- from Daken. 

It’s a picture of the ‘Finding Dory’ DVD on top of the fish in his fridge that I left for him. 

Underneath is “We should talk.”  
   
“Oh?” I text back.

The text is timestamped for five minutes ago.   
 I wait three minutes before he responds with an address.

No explanation outside of that. 

Not knowing what else to do, I plug the address into my phone, noting that whatever it is it’s within walking distance, and get dressed. 

It takes a while to get presentable. Clean clothes, somewhat brushed hair, shoes ( A different pair from this morning because I left those at Daken’s.) and I’m out the door about ten minutes later. 

I follow the phone, not really looking at the surroundings.   
   
I stop in front of an office building- confused. 

I must look like an idiot. 

I go back to my phone getting ready to text him. 

“For a hero, you should probably be a little more observant.” is whispered in my ear, making me jump. 

“Daken!” I snap.   
   
He smiles. 

He’s dressed … differently. Jeans and a short sleeved tee-shirt. A new look. 

“The one and only.” 

He looks calm and collected. 

“I’m happy you’re still breathing,” I say. “You were….” 

“Mmm.” he interrupts me. “An off night.” 

“Off night’ my ass.” I snort. 

His smile settles into more of a smirk.

“Why did you have me meet you at an office?” I ask looking up at the large gray building with its numerous windows. 

“I didn’t.” He takes his hand, puts it on my shoulder and turns me to the direction of a truck sitting on the other side of the street.   
 That… brings some hope to mind. 

“Food truck.” I have to laugh. 

He nods. “Mm-hmm.” 

“So… you uh… remember?” 

“Bits and pieces.” he says with a grin. 

“Anything in particular?” I probe. 

 “We’ll see. Won’t we?” He walks up to the truck, stands in a short line and orders food.

He walks back over to me and offers some the plaid paper container to me. 

I stare in disbelief. “Cheese fries?” 

“I wasn’t joking,” he smirks. “When I say I want to eat something- I eat it. It’s one of the privileges of being a grownup.” 

“Grownup,” I repeat. 

He offers me a plastic fork. 

I take it and eat some of the offered food. “So,” I ask with my mouth full. 

“So.” He repeats. 

“You remember last night?” 

He nods. “For the most part.” 

“And….” 

“You’re going to make me say it- aren’t you?” he grouses. 

My turn to smirk. “Maybe.” 

He looks down at his tennis shoes. “I would like for you to not make me say it.”   
 He misled me there. 

“I need to hear you. Or I can’t believe it.” I grin, shaking my head. 

“I would like,” he moves in close to me, “For you to reconsider leaving.” he says crisply. 

“Oh, would you now?” My heartbeat speeds up. 

He nods. 

“And does my little fishy remember WHY he would like me to reconsider leaving?” 

He shows an actual blush. It’s so rarer than most endangered species. 

“Because.” he says. 

“Because why?” 

“Because.” he whispers. 

“Come on little bush,” I tease. “Let me hear it.” 

“Johnny,” he groans. 

“What- you can say it high but you can’t say it sober?” I’m starting to feel a twinge of actual upset. “Because if you think-“   He cuts me off by leaning in and kissing me. 

“Because.” He says when we break apart. 

“Please say it.” I plead. “I really need to hear it.” 

“Don’t leave,” he responds, putting a hand on my face. “Please.” 

“Why fishy?” I’m grinning now. 

“We both know why.” he hisses. 

“But I need to hear it.” I press. 

He looks around, dropping his hand to his side and intently staring at his shoes. “I love you.” he mumbles. “Please come back.” 

I put a finger under his chin and raise his head until he’s eye level with me. “This time, I will come back.” I smile. “This time. If you do that shit again- I’m leaving for good.” 

He nods. “Understood.” 

“Daken?” I question, taking the container of cheese fries from him. 

“Hmmm?” he raises an eyebrow. 

“You gave me hell last night.” I’m laughing. 

He grins.   “Next time you run out half naked and bleeding in front of my taxi-“   

“You’d do the same damn thing over again.” He leans in close. “And you know it.” 

I have to laugh. “Maybe I would.” 

He leans in and kisses me again. 

Maybe I would- maybe I wouldn’t. 

However, I have learned a lesson in all of this.   That is- if you see your ex naked in a park, you talk them down, if you talk them down, you talk to them, if you talk to them you end up in a bar, if you end in a bar, you’ll end up in a taxi, if you end up in a taxi, you’ll end up in a Waffle House, if you end up in a Waffle House you’ll end up in an alley covered in puke, if you end up in alley covered in puke you’ll eventually end up back at their house. 

And- if you end up back at their house at an ungodly time in the morning there’s a slight- slight- chance that you’ll end up back together. Consider this a lesson happily learned.


End file.
